


【四卡】 暗涌

by ShiRoooo



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiRoooo/pseuds/ShiRoooo
Summary: 原著向水门复活的if线，24水门x27卡卡西垃圾写手四连：ooc有，bug多，逻辑死，文笔渣私设：三代使用尸鬼封尽去世后水门复活（为了让这对he我什么私设都能编，不是四战后重生）现已加入追妻火葬场套餐/我和我爸不太熟但我爸想追我老师预警
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, 四卡
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. 暗涌 1

短册街人声鼎沸，输到底掉的落魄商人坐在路边饮着劣质白酒，出老千的赌客被打得鼻青脸肿、扔出大门，只有敢于走进饭店的客人们算是在庄家手中小赢一把。  
长街尽头一家旅店的二楼，和室紧闭着窗户和纸门，本就被云层遮蔽的微弱阳光这下算是完全消失了。  
然而和室内二人都是忍者，这种环境对他们来说并不算什么。  
“还有什么想问的吗？”白发的忍者放下杯子，看向眼前金发碧眼的男子。  
“那个……他……”这名男子却突然吞吐起来。  
“嗯？”  
“……卡卡西……”金发男子嘴里说出的正是木叶鼎鼎大名的“拷贝忍者”之名。  
然而他话还没说完，对面的白发男人就捂住了耳朵，动作夸张的摇了摇头，脑后的大马尾也跟着滑稽的抖动起来，“听不见听不见，自己去看。”  
男子闻言更加夸张的在矮桌上作势土下座，歪在额头一侧的劣质狐狸面具碰着桌面发出脆响，“拜托了，老师刚才说了半天一个字也没有提到他……”  
“不知道，自己去看。”这名白发男人正是木叶三忍之一的自来也，他抱着手，严正指责自己的学生——按理说已经死去的波风水门，“自己留下的风流债自己解决。”  
“什……不是，老师！”波风水门此刻也不知道怎么解释，他与旗木卡卡西之间的种种，一两句三四句都说不清楚。  
木叶村已婚（目前丧偶）的四代目火影说什么都不可能跟自己的学生有奇怪的关系，世人眼中都是如此认为的。  
“好了好了我知道了，但我觉得你必须去看看他。直到鸣人毕业他都没有主动接触过，不过任务金有五分之一划进了鸣人的补助金——他自己的要求。”自来也的意思很明显，水门好歹是需要道谢的。  
和室外突然响起脚步声，一名少年懒懒的声音透过纸门传来，“好色仙人，你忙完了吗……又是哪里来的大姐姐在和你密会吗我说？”  
“大姐姐”波风水门不知该高兴还是难过，自己那刚出生就阴阳相隔、十三年未见的儿子今天也非常健气。  
“总之当务之急是调查那个戴面具的男人，我先走了，再联系！”言毕水门戴上面具从窗户离开了。  
“回去看看呗，不看卡卡西也看看村子。”老师懒懒的声音在身后响起，水门头也不回的跳向下一个屋顶。

大约四个月前，波风水门在海岸边一处残破的漩涡祭坛内醒来，他还记得那夜鼻息间水生植物腐坏的气息和感受到自己心跳时的惊诧。  
他花了两天才接受死去的自己突然复活的事实，尽管方圆几里内荒无人烟，复生之处与“一切都不存在”的净土几乎没有区别。  
波风水门最初怀疑这是敌人的忍术，但除了体内偶尔叽叽喳喳的九尾之外，没有任何人找过他。  
之后一段时间他确认了自己的所在，正是在覆灭的涡之国旧址上建立的波之国，而后化名“面码”、变装前往各种地下交易所接取简单的任务，一边打听消息一边向火之国前进。  
途中水门认识了名为伊纳利的男孩，从那孩子口中听说了属于自己儿子的第一个故事——关于这个再一次诞生勇气的国家、两名挣扎着互相依存的忍者和木叶村的英雄们。  
水门走过那座以“鸣人”命名、连接着漩涡故地与火之国的大桥，每一步都好像踏在自己缺席的十数年时光之上。  
有那么一瞬间，他不敢去见鸣人，但幸好也只有一瞬。

行出波之国后水门没有马上回到木叶——现如今“死人”的身份更方便一些，哪曾想前往短册街途中就被自己老师伏击了。  
照水门打听到的消息，自来也应该还在火之国西境，但此刻却出现在东部的短册街一带。  
水门自信这一手传承于自来也的情报功夫是不应该暴露的，唯一可能的原因就是自来也正密切注意着一切打探消息的人。  
堪堪躲过老师的螺旋丸，水门在随身的纸条上留下飞雷神印记，将其扔到自来也手中便离开了，直到那印记在短册街停住才瞬身前往，这便有了故事开头的师徒相认。  
最初自来也怀疑过水门的身份，毕竟要接近九尾人柱力，扮成鸣人已逝的老爸实在是太方便了，然而那些只有师徒才知道的秘密、水门肚子里的九尾和一手优秀的飞雷神却骗不了人。  
“恐怕是尸鬼封尽的特殊效果，大概你施术前玖辛奈做了些什么。”自来也如此推测着水门复活的原因，漩涡一族的封印术连死神也可以差遣，有一些不为人所知的秘法也不奇怪。  
听自来也说起这些年的木叶和鸣人，水门才知道伊纳利口中那位“非常厉害”、“银色头发”、“身材高大”、“眼睛颜色不一样”的带队上忍就是自来也老师口中自己的“风流债”旗木卡卡西。  
提起宇智波的覆灭、大蛇丸的袭击、三代目的殉职和五代目纲手姬的上任，自来也滔滔不绝，然而关于卡卡西，他却怎么也不肯多提。

水门还记得自己死去那年，卡卡西刚刚过完十四岁生日，如今也该是奔三的大人了。  
但水门想象不出卡卡西是如何长大的，想象不出比现在的自己还要大两岁的卡卡西是什么样子。  
某种层面上说，他不愿意去想象这一切，想象卡卡西连自己也失去之后的生活。

17岁那年，水门在旗木朔茂的葬礼上第一次见到卡卡西。  
前去祭拜的人并不多，大多是看在三代目的面子上。  
水门站在自来也身后，越过稀疏的人群看见那个与三代目一同立在墓碑旁的银发男孩。  
只第一眼他就知道卡卡西早慧——那张只露出一双眼的脸上明明白白写着坚定，眼眶通红却没有一滴泪水。  
他想这位著名的天才少年是知道的，知道自己的父亲因何而死。  
大概是自己的目光太过深刻，那双红彤彤的眼睛望了过来，眼神有些锐利。  
水门猜测自己是被这孩子讨厌了。  
葬礼结束时，水门站在墓地入口等待自己的老师，应付着打招呼的前辈们，人群里有人小声的讨论着“旗木家的没落”、“三代目的慈悲”，水门有些不适但依旧保持着微笑。  
或许卡卡西是把自己的目光误解为这样的意味了。

再次见到卡卡西是一年后，这期间他只听得别人对卡卡西的评价——“任务中表现出色的天才忍者”，但和卡卡西组过队的人却称他是“只在乎任务的无情小朋友”。  
那天水门刚刚结束任务报告从火影楼离开，回家途中刚好路过木叶医院，对面的巷子里却传来争执的声音。  
“都是因为你这家伙，要不是因为你德川怎么会受这么重的伤！”树下的阴影里一名高个子的忍者正和什么人对话着，大概是对方身形娇小的关系，水门没有看见被指责的人。  
“为了完成任务而负伤很少见吗？”说话的人声音稚嫩却毫无波澜，让水门联想到那个早慧的天才。  
眼见高个子抬手就要殴打同伴，水门忍不住向前走了几步，而差点被打的人闪身离开那人的攻击范围，正好将自己暴露在水门的视线范围里。  
果然是卡卡西。  
卡卡西看着眼前这个目不转睛的金发青年，高个子也发现了默默围观的水门，场面一时有些尴尬。  
“啊……那个，一起吃个晚饭吗？”不能对年仅十八岁、属性为天然的波风水门的情商有太多指望。  
与队友争执到险些动手显然不是什么光彩的事情，高个子也算找到台阶下，“看在水门前辈有事找你的份上，今天不和你计较。”说完急匆匆向医院赶去。  
水门望了望那人离去的背影，又看了看眼前这个小朋友，想着自己肯定被当成奇怪的人了。  
“……不要管多余的事。”白发的小少年揣着手与水门擦肩而过。  
水门一时有些无措，想了想还是跟上了卡卡西，“那个，有什么想吃的吗？我也是刚刚做完任务。”  
“打算借机说教的话就不必了。”虽然还小，但卡卡西说话一向是不留情面的。  
水门挠了挠头，“不是……就，啊，我知道有一家新开的饭馆，烤鱼做的很好。”  
很久以后水门才知道，“鱼”，或者说特指“秋刀鱼”，对爱养狗的幼年卡卡西来说算是不可拒绝的东西。  
水门同样不知道，这一场有些突然还很尴尬的晚餐成了三代目让自己担任卡卡西指导上忍的理由之一——“看上去和卡卡西关系很好的样子嘛”，猿飞日斩对智囊鹿久如是说。

夜风在耳畔呼啸而过，水门稳稳的落在一处空地上，一只通信蛤蟆带着字条出现在他脚边。  
“我已告知纲手，她认为你们有必要秘密见一面，地点你知。”  
今夜月同九尾之夜。  
【回木叶了，九喇嘛，别闹事。】  
【……不闹，懒。】


	2. 暗涌 2

纲手坐在那间只属于火影的密室内，守着满月直到天明，破晓时的村子十分安静，只有商人拉开卷帘门清扫店面的声音。  
这间密室被结界包围，要进入只能使用经过记录的特定查克拉以及专属术式，是历代火影与直属卧底或线人密会、暂时存放秘密资料以及摸鱼的地方。  
只要那个自称“波风水门”的人进得了这扇门，其身份的真实性可验明八成。  
并非纲手不信任自来也的判断力，只是眼下她刚刚成为火影，木叶也尚未从大蛇丸的袭击中完全恢复，需要一百二十分谨慎，更何况水门还带着一半九尾，木叶前所未有的拥有了两位人柱力。  
结界入口传来一丝波动，一名高大的男子走了进来，白色披风将他捂得严严实实，狐狸面具上有一丝裂痕。  
“……四代目？”  
波风水门取下面具，向纲手行了一礼，“是我，五代目大人。”  
“你不用这么称呼我，还活着真是太好了。”纲手咬了咬指甲，“村子发生的事你应该都知道了，某些问题上我必须谨慎一些。”  
今天的事放在外人眼里，或许会认为这是纲手担忧自己地位受扰，因此她也需要向水门表明自己的态度。  
“九尾，我听自来也说还有一半其实在你身上。”  
“临死前分开封印的，阴查克拉的部分在我这里。”水门摸了摸自己的腹部，“九喇——九尾不需要刻意压制，比鸣人情况好些。”  
“话是这么说，但现在需要担心的人变成了两个，晓组织盯上了九尾，”纲手倒了两杯茶，示意水门坐下，这一场谈话恐怕需要一些时间，“这股力量不到万不得已不能使用，别那么看着我，我知道你想转移晓的注意力，但鸣人的存在已经暴露了，意义不大。”  
纲手偏过头去，茶水升腾的雾气有些迷眼，恍惚间她还以为这位年少成名的强大火影眼中有些泪光，“儿子你也见过了，有自来也在，不要太担心。下一步打算怎么做？”  
“先追查面具人，我怀疑他是宇智波斑，当时他也没有否认。”水门握紧茶杯眨了眨眼，“不管他的目标是村子还是九尾，是否会卷土重来，都需要防备。”  
“斑应该已经死了……按理说应该已经死了。”纲手显然震惊于“宇智波斑”这个推论，“你认为他和晓有没有关系？”  
“我不知道，目前情报还太少。”水门向纲手求助，“自来也老师说村子有晓组织的资料。”  
“目前已知的成员里没有戴面具的人，虽然有些小鱼小虾用过宇智波斑的名号，但实力都差得太远。”纲手取来一份标着“密”字的文件，“资料都在这里，还不完全，大蛇丸也曾是他们的一员，不过已经脱离了。”  
“大蛇丸袭村的原因呢？”  
“他对木叶怀有恨意吧。”对于这位曾经的同伴，纲手始终看不透，“村子会支持你接下来的行动。”  
“我打算继续隐藏身份，以暗部或者无关人的身份进行秘密调查就好。”所谓韬光养晦，作为战力也好、人柱力也好，这都是最好的选择，“复活的事情太匪夷所思，关于这一点也要查清楚。”  
“你一个火影要什么暗部身份……算了，”纲手有些无力，也不指望水门复任然后自己继续闲着，“村子重建以后，漩涡一族的相关卷轴换了存放地点，既然回来了就先休息一天吧，明天我让人带你去看。”  
“啊哈哈哈，那就拜托了。”水门摸了摸后脑勺。  
纲手突然露出意味深长的笑，“决定了，让卡卡西带你去。”  
空气突然安静。  
“卡……卡卡西没有任务？他还好吗？”  
“见到他你就知道了。”  
毫无疑问，自来也已经把自家学生出卖了。

离开火影楼时已是正午，水门没有在村子里使用变身术，在村子里这一大批忍者面前变身纯属欲盖弥彰，等于把“我是可疑人物”写在脸上，好在纲手为了方便他行动给了一套暗部装备。  
水门来时匆忙，眼下才得空看看他深爱的木叶。  
十三年。  
十三年可以改变很多东西，街道，楼房，处处熟悉，处处陌生。  
水门很欣慰，因为大家都过得很好，木叶欣欣向荣，可看着眼前这栋盖在自家原址上的三层小楼，内心依旧落空。  
虽然回家了，可家在哪儿呢？这一瞬间，水门对那面具人的恨意攀升到了一个极限。  
【要去鸣人那里吗？】  
意识里响起九喇嘛的声音——从死神肚子里逃离的二“人”在波之国那几天算是达成和解，水门是愿意且实力足够静下心听九喇嘛说故事的人，九喇嘛也不是毫不讲理的臭狐狸，两人对“宇智波斑”的态度更是出奇一致。  
【……你知道？】  
【感知到我自己的查克拉很奇怪吗？】九喇嘛懒洋洋的趴着，抬起眼皮看了看这个有些彷徨的男人，在这片大陆上流浪多年的自己对这种事见得太多了。  
循着九喇嘛的指引，水门在房顶上一路狂奔，脚下是他当年定制苦无的武器店、和玖辛奈第一次约会的地方，一路一路都是回忆。  
“哟，卡卡西。”  
水门被这声音停下了脚步。  
十字路口，一名竖着朝天辫、留着小胡子的男人向某个方向挥了挥手，水门一眼认出了鹿久——这名智囊当年在他一次次犯天然呆时担当着吐槽役。  
短暂的失神很快结束，水门闪身躲在烟囱后，地面上的影子越来越完整，随后是影子的主人。  
【干什么，准备打个招呼？】九喇嘛好整以暇的撑起狐狸脑袋，语气里带着几分戏谑，【‘哟，卡卡西。’】  
【……你们一个个的……为什么老是调侃这个？】  
【倒不如问问你自己为什么不敢见他，隐藏身份这种借口就不必说了。】  
【……我们没什么。】  
【对对对，你没什么，你觉得他有什么？让他见见自己的恩师不好？】  
水门放弃和这只老狐狸交流，竭力把自己隐藏在烟囱之后，鹿久和卡卡西的脚步声越来越近，水门心跳有如擂鼓，手心几乎冒出一层薄汗，他甚至不敢露出一点点窥探的目光。  
‘你觉得他有什么？’九喇嘛的话随着卡卡西的远去清晰起来。  
对，卡卡西有什么。

成为水门班指导上忍的最初两年，水门带着学生们四处修行、执行任务，任务结束后带土和琳总是各自回家，水门就和卡卡西一起吃饭，有时在自己的单身公寓，有时是旗木家的旧宅。  
自第一次任务结束、水门对着独自离去的卡卡西发出第二个晚餐邀请后，这似乎成了某种惯例。  
偶尔卡卡西会单独约出水门，两人在演习场挥洒一天的汗水，再就着星月吃几个饭团。  
偶尔卡卡西会向水门撒娇，拒绝掉水门吃牛肉饭的决定，再一起跑回家煎鱼。  
偶尔卡卡西会靠在看书的水门怀里小憩，醒来时又迅速跟上水门的思路，对书上的内容指指点点。  
那时卡卡西抬起头就正好对着水门蓝汪汪的眼睛，水门觉得卡卡西在自己眼中寻找什么，就像在汪洋大海里捕捞一只离群的胖婴鱼。  
那时他们的关系好得连玖辛奈都有些嫉妒。  
直到水门二十一岁的某一天，美琴和吉乃牵头、连带着鹿久他们都参与着，把红着脸的玖辛奈推到自己面前。  
“水门啊，你看你同期的几位基本都成家了，美琴儿子都两岁了，我这个当大哥的实在是有点着急。”好友犬冢颚语重心长的拍着水门的肩膀，丝毫不顾自己单身的事实，“大家都知道你在这种事情上比较内向，但男人就是应该主动一点。”  
吉乃按着鹿久的头，“反正你们交往这么久了，玖辛奈主动也完全没问题的，对吧老公？”听了这话，玖辛奈的脸几乎要与头发同色了。  
“总之……虽然婚姻需要慎重，”鹿久看着自家老婆顿了顿，笑着说“遇到合适的人赶快下手总是没错的。”  
水门并不是没有考虑过和玖辛奈结婚的事，但总无法开口。  
他确信自己愿意与玖辛奈共度余生，也愿意搬出住了八年的单身公寓组建一个新家庭。  
于是那一天他与玖辛奈定下婚期，自己的三个学生举着花束突然出现，“预祝水门老师和玖辛奈老师新婚快乐！”  
从那天起卡卡西不再循例和他一起吃晚饭，也不再试图从大海里捞出一条世界上最小的鱼。  
水门将一切归因于自己家庭与任务的忙碌。

后来卡卡西对他的态度越来越的恭敬，但他总是像以前那样和卡卡西相处。  
比如某天习惯性的摸了摸卡卡西的发顶。  
可卡卡西生气了，水门第二次从那双黑眸中看到了朔茂葬礼那天、卡卡西看向自己的眼神，“我已经不是小孩子了，水门老师。”  
卡卡西不是小孩子，水门知道。  
但卡卡西依旧只是个孩子，水门也知道。  
再早慧的天才少年也无法弥补自己与大人之间阅历的差距。  
水门想自己一直以来对卡卡西的态度都错了，那些不符合卡卡西年龄的目光被水门以自己的错觉来掩盖。  
于是他们不再是好友，只是师徒。

回过神来已是傍晚，水门立在屋顶上，他没有去鸣人的住处，而是远远的跟着鹿久和卡卡西，目送他们走进火影楼。  
鹿久早已离开，水门在等卡卡西。  
卡卡西现在应该比他都要高了，长成了成熟大人的样子，整张脸只露出一只右眼——这让水门想起自己帮得到了带土遗物的卡卡西做视野适应训练的时候，卡卡西摸着不属于自己的左眼，苦笑着说“我现在才明白同伴的意义”。  
【你累不累？我都看累了。】九喇嘛陪他在屋顶上晒了一下午太阳。  
【……没想到你体力还挺差的。】  
【我心累。】九喇嘛在意识世界里轻轻弹了弹水门的后心，那巨大的爪子使这动作看起来相当滑稽。  
说话间卡卡西的身影出现在火影楼下，不知是不是错觉，水门觉得他的目光有一瞬是朝向自己的。  
水门一路尾随着卡卡西，看着他走进料理店打包一份饭团，看着他回家热好一份味增汤，看着他脱下面罩迅速解决掉简单的晚饭，看着他立在卧室的窗前看向自己的方向。  
这一次不是错觉。  
水门没法再逃了。  
他们中间只隔了一条街道，月光被一小片云打散，那些阴影刚好落在两人之间。  
对忍者而言，这距离只是一步之遥。  
但没有人迈出那一步，他们宁愿静立着看向对方。  
毕竟这一步就是十三年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 九喇嘛：粉头好累，不想当了，后颈皮随你拉。


	3. 暗涌 3

“害怕悲剧重演，我的命中命中，越美丽的东西我越不可碰。其实我再爱惜你又有何用？难道这次我抱紧你未必落空？”  
——林夕《暗涌》

旗木卡卡西迈出一小步，然后拉上窗帘，阻隔掉从中午起就紧随着自己的目光。  
他脱下面罩，夜风带着一丝熟悉的味道抚在他脸上，他想那是自己的错觉。  
卡卡西打开衣柜，从最下层的暗格里拿出一件已经破损的火影袍，上面的血迹早已干涸成暗黑色。  
他抱着血衣蜷缩在床上，鼻息间全是那股熟悉的味道——与夜风所携别无二致。  
从未有哪一刻，卡卡西如此憎恶自己敏锐到必须以面罩弱化的嗅觉。  
即便是多年前从那个人身上闻到陌生女人气息时。  
“求求你，别再靠近了。”

很久很久以前，大约是十三年，或者十四年前，卡卡西也曾想对水门说这句话。  
那夜卡卡西在医院醒来，恍惚间右手上还有血液黏腻的触感。  
他颤抖着坐起身，再三确认这里不是琳殒命的战场，随后熟悉的温度包围了他，双手被紧紧裹住。  
“我在这，我在这卡卡西，不要怕，”这个人一声声安抚着他，“对不起，对不起，我来晚了，对不起。”  
肩上的衣料被什么濡湿了，一只大手盖住了卡卡西的眼睛。  
泪珠接二连三的落下来、渐渐连成一条线，被水门稳稳接住。  
该说对不起的是我，是我没有保护好琳。  
是我太弱小，是我没完成和带土的约定。  
都是我的错。  
那夜卡卡西抱着水门哭到脱力才勉强入睡，但他始终抓着水门的手——接二连三失去重要的东西，好像只有水门还留在他身边，如同他们刚刚认识的时候。  
恍惚中卡卡西以为水门一直在。  
第二天他被护士们小声议论的声音吵醒，水门不在，护士尴尬的笑了笑，“身体没有大碍了，留院观察一段时间哦。”  
卡卡西没有问水门去了哪里，因为他看见了那个提着保温饭盒走进来的红发女人——水门的妻子，玖辛奈。  
玖辛奈向离去的护士打了招呼，径直走向卡卡西，“看样子来的正好呢，水门昨天得到消息就立刻到医院了，现在回去向三代目大人做报告。他让我做了份蔬菜粥过来。”说着她打开保温杯，倒出一碗递给卡卡西，“呀，还记得我吗？我是漩涡玖辛奈，温度刚刚好，现在没有胃口也要吃点东西才好得快。”  
卡卡西意识到自己的目光给玖辛奈造成了些困扰，“嗯……记得，玖辛奈老师和水门老师很像。”只是玖辛奈像夏天最烈的太阳，而水门是冬天从云层里漏下来的暖光。  
“啊哈哈，这可真是不得了的夸奖，”玖辛奈看着卡卡西乖巧的端起碗，“我手艺没有水门好的说，说起来我一直很好奇卡卡西君面罩下的脸呢，虽然很抱歉不过卡卡西君的神秘感没有了哦。”  
和水门不一样，玖辛奈覆在卡卡西发顶上的手带着女性特有的温柔，像母亲的样子，卡卡西顿了顿，眯起眼笑着说：“谢谢，很好吃。”  
他想自己大概笑得很奇怪，所以玖辛奈脸上才会闪过一丝愣神。  
也是，像玖辛奈这样的人怎么会分辨不出勉强的笑意。  
“好吃就好，乖乖吃完再休息一下，我先去医生那边看看。”但玖辛奈的笑意从来没有变过。  
卡卡西看着恢复安静的病房，一口气喝完碗里的粥，抿了抿唇，好像细细感受着水门每天晚餐的味道。  
然后是没来由的失落和钝痛。  
昨夜自己究竟抓住了什么？

五天后卡卡西趁水门外出任务时出了院。  
他向三代目申请了一间单身公寓，搬家时东西并不多，除了一些衣物和书籍，只有水门班的合影需要带走——就连父亲留下的查克拉刀都在这次大战中遗失了。  
卡卡西住院那一周大概是水门任务中难得挤出的假日，现在水门的忙碌却正合卡卡西的意，两人的休息时间不断错开。  
这夜卡卡西结束了报告返回新家，打开门时毫不意外的见到了下落的纸条——这个月第五次，水门的留言。  
他打开信纸默念了三遍，水门的字迹很潦草，内容大意是让他注意身体、抽时间两人谈一谈，与前几次没有什么差别，但卡卡西还是仔细将字条捋平，再小心的放进日记本里，随手拿起最近刚刚买的书——《忍者如何死去》。  
空气突然出现一丝波动，卡卡西内心大呼不妙——他竟然忽略了字条上被隐藏的飞雷神印，此时要逃跑已来不及。  
水门拉着紧紧攥住卡卡西的手臂，两片树叶从他的头发上落下，剧烈的喘息刚好打在卡卡西耳畔。  
“为……为什么最近……老躲着我？”赶路回村途中突然发动的飞雷神消耗了水门大量体力，此时竟要靠着卡卡西才能勉强站立。  
卡卡西在原地默然，任由水门几乎力竭、将全部重量压在自己身上，而水门的气息让他安心。  
“只是巧合，老师最近太忙了。”指甲嵌进手心，提醒自己有些人不可靠近，“其实我没什么问题，谢谢老师关心。”  
身体被水门翻转过来，一只手死死卡住卡卡西的后颈，使他不得不直视水门的目光。  
心理防线一点点被水门眼中不可掩饰的感情所击溃，周身全是水门的味道，他好像终于在海里找到了那条无比细小的鱼。  
拳头握紧又松开，书落在地上，然后卡卡西拉下面罩，抓住水门的衣领，闭上眼自暴自弃的吻了上去。  
卡卡西早就想这么做了，从年轻的水门用笨拙的方式尝试着接近他、慢慢变成他生活里最不可缺的那一部分开始，他比所有人都更早明白自己对水门的心意，也曾为此在深夜鞭挞那个早熟而污秽的自己。  
水门的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，于是卡卡西期待着下一秒被推开。  
我最不可告人的东西，现在剖开摆在你面前。  
如果这次你不放手，那我将会死死的拉住你，无论结局是被你拯救或使你同我一起下沉。  
所以我宁愿你放手，然后远离我，远离一切使你也混沌的黑暗。  
然而水门扶着卡卡西的后脑温柔的回应了这个冲动又荒唐的吻。  
禁锢卡卡西的力道慢慢减轻，但他已经失去所有推开的力气。  
再没办法推开了。  
“卡卡西……真是太狡猾了。”水门抵着卡卡西的额头，拇指婆娑着卡卡西眼下的皮肤。  
是啊，卡卡西哪里不知道水门不会放手？  
明知你绝不会放开，却还是这么做了，这样狡猾的我又算什么呢？

这之后两人再没提过那个越界的吻，一切好像回到他们最初一起生活的样子。  
水门扔掉了那本暗色的书，拉着卡卡西在饭后和自己研究自来也的处女作。  
日落时卡卡西靠在水门怀里假寐，他已经长高了很多，水门摆一摆头、下巴就会蹭到他的耳朵。  
耳畔传来硬质封面接触桌子的声音，右手上是熟悉的温度，水门在轻抚他的手——终结了琳性命的凶器。  
卡卡西已经无法再用千鸟了，每一次自己在木桩前灭掉电光的样子水门都看在眼里。  
窗外不远处有一阵极细微的响动，卡卡西感觉水门顿了顿，而后自己被打横抱起，眼睑上的阳光渐渐消失，那股窥探的目光也随之被隔绝，卡卡西感觉自己被小心的放在了床铺上。  
“睡吧，卡卡西。”可我梦里全是血迹。  
在水门的气息彻底消失之前，卡卡西抓住了他的衣袖。  
“我只是想留在你身边，”愿望简单而难以实现，他睁开眼看向水门，“对不起。”  
回应卡卡西的力道不重，但很坚定，“我不会离开的。”  
像陷在沼泽里，希望被拯救又希望你逃开，越挣扎越下沉，终于还是拉着你和我一起受罪，却还想要你救我。  
承诺兑现在水门成为火影、卡卡西受命加入暗部那一天——几乎无法战斗的自己终于也算找到了合适的位置。  
头一个月他在火影塔暗处隐匿气息，偶尔从水门手上接过需要传达的卷轴，也在夜深人静时给打盹的水门盖上薄毯，在没有人看得见的地方偷偷与水门拥抱。  
这样的生活好像一点点照亮了那些漆黑的梦境，好像卡卡西真的抓住了什么不可能属于自己的东西。  
那时水门很辛苦，业务不熟练又面对一股反对声，远离了打打杀杀的战场、不得不蹲在办公室的生活也使他不习惯，于是他总想拉着卡卡西到演习场松一松骨头——如果不是鹿久死命看着的话。  
这天卡卡西从玖辛奈那里取来水门的午餐，正好看见三代目从办公室离开，卡卡西立在原地行了一礼，三代目却停在他面前。  
“……辛苦了。”  
彼时卡卡西还没理解三代目被烟圈笼罩的眼神是什么意味，直到他看见办公室里严肃的水门。  
“水……四代目大人？”  
四代目火影接过他手里的便当，递过来一个卷轴。  
火之国境内主战派组织清缴任务，情报来源那一栏填着三代目的名字。  
任务时间一个月。  
“……拜托了，下午一点正门集合出发。”水门脸上扯出一个略带愧疚的笑容。  
卡卡西行了一礼，瞬身离开火影塔。  
这些天鹿久看到他们独处时的意味深长好像都有了来由，他甚至可以想象三代目提供情报、劝说水门外派自己时的样子。  
他勉强抓住了那个不属于自己的人，却真的把水门也拖进了沼泽。  
“卡卡西第一次接手暗部的外派任务吗？”队伍最前方的暗部前辈放慢速度来到他身边，“不用担心，我罩着你，绝对不会失败。”  
也是，这大概是现在的自己唯一能做的事了。  
卡卡西把自己扔进最危险的敌群，一次次期待着终结了这个人的性命、下一秒自己就可以死去——像一个忍者那样死去，而等他反应过来时当场已无活口。  
分队长接过一个又一个通信飞鸟带来的卷轴，于是后来的三个月里他一次也没有回过木叶。  
战场很适合他，每一次累倒在战场上时他都以为这就是终结。  
然后在夜深人静时恍惚感受到水门的气息。  
然后被什么力量支撑着，再爬起来奔向下一个目的地。

任务结束的日子，那名前辈拍着他的肩膀，“干得不错，不愧是四代目的学生。”  
队伍里窸窸窣窣是议论的声音，卡卡西想那些迷迷糊糊中看到的水门的背影或许不是错觉。  
他很想见到水门。  
但他没有那么做。  
回村以后卡卡西告假直接进了家门，他害怕现在的自己见到水门会失态。  
冷水冲刷着身体，从镜子里他看见后心的飞雷神印——原来你真的来过。  
下一秒水龙头被关上，他思念的人把毛巾裹在他身上怒吼，“你疯了吗？”  
那具紧紧抱着他的身体热的可怕，几乎要烫到他。  
卡卡西放下想要回应的手，浴室里还散着一股寒气，周围安静得只剩下水滴声。  
而他们甚至没办法走出这间浴室。  
“对不起，”卡卡西低声说，“给老师添麻烦了。”  
“该说对不起的是我，我……”  
“不是这样的。”卡卡西不想再听水门的道歉，这段时间给水门添麻烦的明明是自己，“是我太任性了。”  
水门的怀抱收紧了一些，卡卡西肋骨被勒得发疼。  
“我已经想通了，所以请老师不要再管我了，”就像他和水门说的第一句话一样，“这次任务完成得很好不是吗？我可以成为老师最尖锐的刀。”  
“如果我做得到的话，那时候就不会请你吃晚餐了，”就像水门和他说的第一句话一样，“你不是刀，不是工具，你是卡卡西。”  
“我比你小十岁，是你——四代目火影、漩涡玖辛奈的丈夫——波风水门的学生。”所以你现在不应该在我身边。  
“……再相信我一次，卡卡西。”  
“老师应该明白的，我一无是处，贪得无厌，满身的黑暗，我能给你的东西只有这条命，却要你用所有东西来交换。”  
快放手吧，我哪里值得？  
卡卡西闭上眼不再看镜子里的那片海。  
他知道那里有一个鱼群因他而来，为他掀起过巨浪，为他洗刷过污浊。  
你给我的所有温柔和热烈我都接收到了，我所能做的只有把你推开，越远越好。  
足够了。  
“有一句话我可能一生也无法对你说。”水门把手盖在他的眼睛上，于是他看不见镜子里水门的表情。  
“那就请老师不要让我太早听到这句话。”  
希望你这一生漫长到我看不见尽头。  
“我想看着老师，看着水门幸福。”  
即使失去你的我可能再也无法过好这一生，但没有我你才是完整的。  
“……卡卡西，我也只是一个贪心又自负的普通人。”那个无比强大的男人第二次靠在他肩头落泪。  
然后是浴室里一场疯狂的不可说。  
这是懂事后卡卡西肖想过最污秽的东西，而对如今的他来说却更像是得到一切后的终结。

不久后传来漩涡玖辛奈怀孕的消息，卡卡西很平静，就好像那孩子与水门无关。  
暗部的工作又恢复成简单的护卫任务，而卡卡西与水门却仿佛立场交换一般，他常常感受到水门黏在自己身上的目光，所有回应的念头却被他压在心底、不去理会。  
在自己又一次被击溃之前，他期待着水门可以放手，但水门没有，依然若无其事的盯着他、陪他看书，甚至厚着脸皮让他给自己做午饭。  
算起来，水门好像从没有遂过卡卡西的意。  
偶尔卡卡西会想就这么冲上去好了，放弃一切把太阳抱在怀里。  
可他又想要水门好好的，家庭美满，理想完成，他相信水门可以改变这个世界，成为属于所有人的太阳，而不是陪他在挣不脱的沼泽里爬行。  
满足与痛苦撕扯着他，直到他再也没有机会。  
那句话来得太早，随着带血腥味的风传到他耳中。  
卡卡西很平静，好像眼前的墓碑与水门无关。  
毕竟“失去”和“失去你”这两件事，他已经习惯了。

往后这些年，我抱着一生的遗憾活成你的样子，保护你爱的一切，把你给我的温柔和热烈分给所有人，于是终于找到了我的位置，却唯独不敢看那个与你相似的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 团藏：我怀疑你波风水门的个人生活有问题，但我还在搜集证据  
> 三代：想都不要想  
> 团藏：好了，我也没机会了


	4. 暗涌 4

第二天阳光充沛，鸣人躺在依旧戴着面具的水门身边午睡，这个流着哈喇子的小少年刚刚在阳光下龇牙咧嘴的搓了一个又一个螺旋丸。  
自来也提着酒在水门身边坐下，拿出一个杯子递给自己的学生，水门却指了指脸上的面具。  
“这有什么关系，那家伙还睡着呢。”  
水门叹了口气，还是将面具掀到一边。  
今天领他去资料馆的人是纲手的学生静音，水门抄了卷轴就直接到了自来也和鸣人的所在。  
他现在需要就各方面问题找人谈谈，而唯一人选就是自来也。  
至于九喇嘛，还是算了，他对封印术没什么好感，除了“宇智波斑”外几乎对什么都不感兴趣，最大的恶趣味是调侃自己和卡卡西。  
“所以你觉得是玖辛奈用了秘术，献祭剩余的生命力和灵魂，才换来你有条件——其他人使用尸鬼封尽后——的复活？”自来也一口气喝完了杯子里的酒，“可靠吗？”  
“我不知道，九喇嘛——就是九尾，提过我刚刚复活、恢复意识前身上有那时他留下的伤口。”水门在腹部比了个锅盖大小的范围，“不能确定是玖辛奈的还是我的。”  
“也有可能重叠在一起了，毕竟当时离得很近，”自来也捂住一张老脸，“我到底怎么教出来你这种学生，到处消费别人的感情，难得好看就有特权吗？”  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！】意识里的大狐狸笑得止不住捶地。  
水门有一瞬的默然，往事像藤蔓一样缠住了他，“老师不要开玩笑了，那时候我们太年轻。”他很少喝酒，此时被辣得止不住咳嗽。  
“暂时不要考虑太多，趁还活着把能做的事做了，”自来也晃了晃杯子里的酒，一口饮下，“如果你已经可以和九喇嘛和平相处，不如教教鸣人该怎么办？”  
水门看了看鸣人毫无负担的睡脸，安心之余又没来由的心疼。  
“陪着鸣人修炼一段时间吧，慢慢的他也会明白。这孩子看上去傻乎乎，其实心里比任何人都清醒。”自来也靠在树干上，拿出一袋干果递给水门，“说起来，你和卡卡西怎么样了？”  
“……暂时，没有见面。”昨夜卡卡西的目光还萦绕在水门眼前，他太了解卡卡西，即使过了十三年。  
“嗯嗯？卡卡西老师怎么了？金发大哥认识卡卡西老师吗？”大概是听到两人谈论起自己，鸣人迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛。  
水门正要再一次遮住自己的脸，自来也却一把夺过那个狐狸面具。  
“啊咧……”鸣人揉了揉眼睛，仔仔细细的打量起这个之前把自己遮的严严实实、行为又有些古怪的男人，“金发大哥的眼睛也是蓝色啊，不过好眼熟的样子……嗯……对！这张脸！不就是四代目吗我说！就是那个超厉害的四代目啊我说。”  
从鸣人看到自己容貌时，水门就保持着高度紧张，此刻更是心都要跳出嗓子眼。  
他期待着与鸣人相认，也曾为鸣人的未来在封印中留下自己的查克拉，但此刻的心情与临死时的托孤不同——他需要以活人的姿态面对鸣人，以及鸣人以后的人生。  
毫无疑问，水门复活之后最大的安慰莫过于鸣人于苦难中成长得健康而乐观，可自己却找不到合适的位置参与他余下的人生，甚至不知道什么时候就会再次死去，于是相认反而变得无比艰难。  
水门有些无措。  
“对哦，很相似呢，”自来也一语双关，把一颗果脯扔给有些呆愣的鸣人，“鸣人，你对那个把九尾封印到你身上的四代目是怎么看的呢？”  
这正是水门的心结。  
鸣人鼓囊着脸，眯起眼看着正当空的太阳，“三代目爷爷说四代目大叔是很厉害的人，好色仙人也说四代目又温柔又强大，而且他是火影，虽然有点生气，但他是为了保护村子才这么做的吧我说。”  
水门抬起头与鸣人一道看那太阳，阳光迷住了他的眼睛。  
“鸣人，这些年过得好吗？”水门微笑着看向自己的儿子。  
鸣人疑惑的嗯了一声，歪着头思考这个奇怪的问题。  
“算了……我先教你怎么和九——九尾相处好吗？”水门放弃从儿子口中听这个答案，而鸣人的眼神渐渐明晰，又有些更复杂的东西浮了上来。  
那个下午水门引导着鸣人与九喇嘛交流，鸣人一反常态的安静而听话。  
自来也好像终于看见了他们本该有的样子，只是缺了一个可能永远无法出现的红发女人。

是夜，水门坐在屋顶上看着那轮明月，自来也的房间亮着灯，他好像又回到了那些跟着老师出任务、老师却蹲在旅馆里写小说的日子。  
身边的瓦片有些响动，鸣人戴着睡帽爬到他旁边，颤颤巍巍的坐下。  
水门沉默着，他想鸣人已经知道了。  
“……我这些年……过得很不好。”泪水打在瓦片上发出闷响，鸣人低着头，水门看不见他的脸。  
水门脱下披风罩在他身上，想了想又伸出手要把鸣人抱在怀里，他想像普通的父子那样好好听鸣人说这些年自己错过的一切。  
鸣人抢过披风，一拳锤在水门胸口，“为什么……为什么要把九尾——九喇嘛封印在我身上？我……我不是……我不是你儿子吗我说？”鸣人抽泣着，“大人们都把我当成怪物，从来不会正眼看着我，连朋友也没有，”鸣人终于扑到水门怀里，小拳头一下一下击在水门心头，“所以我一直努力努力努力，修行，变强，然后……然后遇到了伊鲁卡老师，卡卡西老师，好色仙人，”鸣人终于停下了动作，“还有……还有很多同伴，我……我也一直想见到你和妈妈啊我说！今天终于也见到妈妈了……”  
“……鸣人，”水门无颜面对鸣人这十三年的苦难，“作为父亲，对不起，那个时候……”  
他的话被抽噎的鸣人打断了，“现在道歉……嗝……我不需要……毕竟，毕竟我也是四代目的儿子，很开心……我的父亲是你我很开心。只是，只是以后，能不能像今天一样，像今天一样……”  
像所有普通的忍者家庭一样，父亲带着孩子修行，倾其所有让孩子成长。  
“鸣人，作为父亲我很想陪你长大，”我也想把所有的欠缺全部补偿给你，“但是我还有很重要而危险的事情要做，包括那个时候让你成为人柱力。作为火影，我还有不得不解决的问题，这也是为了保护你。”不知道什么时候就会再一次离开。  
“……晓吗？”鸣人红着眼抬起头，“嗝……我……我知道，火影就是要保护村子，保护大家。”  
水门叹了口气，这些年即使没有他，鸣人也成长为出色的忍者了。  
鸣人坚定的看着他，“我……嗝，我也会努力，努力变强，不会拖后腿，我可是四代目的儿子。”  
发誓不在儿子面前流泪的水门终于也忍不住了。  
“我的儿子一定会很出色。”  
鸣人靠在父亲身上，把自己十三年来的经历一一诉说着，略过那些令人不快的大人，谈论起自己珍惜的同伴们、老师们，还有一直以来关心他的所有人。  
水门偶尔插着话，告诉鸣人那些看上去厉害的大人们的种种往事，比如鹿丸的父亲年轻时如何机智的化解难题，比如佐助的父亲和母亲，比如自来也如何在任务中故意掉链、又在危机时出手再教育他们一番。  
而水门唯独不提起玖辛奈与卡卡西。  
这是他无法向鸣人表明的、属于大人的隐痛。  
大多数忍者的婚姻都像是在悬崖上攀登，偶尔看到一株能入眼的鲜花就采下，脚下是万丈深渊，谁都没有多余的心思纠结。聪明透彻如鹿久算是一生得其所爱，而美琴也经过了漫长的努力与对同族前辈的单恋，才最终突破重围、嫁给宇智波的少族长。  
说到底，战乱时的忍者一生短暂，刀头舔血，谁都不知道能否见到第二天的太阳，谁都不知道下一秒是否会失去重要的人，于是但凡能抓在手里的东西，大家都不会轻易放弃，而失去时又好像已有预感，往往在痛苦之后捡起苦无继续冲向战场。  
只要重要的人活着，就还没有失去。  
抱着这样的想法，水门选择用世俗的枷锁和玖辛奈的红发把自己捆在深渊边缘，用“师生”、“朋友”和“责任”掩盖住于他而言仿佛毒药的感情，而卡卡西也如他所愿停下了脚步，直到某一天卡卡西被别的东西拖拽着向深渊滑落，他再不能若无其事的等待时间把一切冲淡。  
水门挣扎着抓住卡卡西的手，而卡卡西却见不得水门被枷锁划得血肉模糊的伤痕，执意推开。  
至此水门才明白，有些人即使依旧活在你身边，却与失去无异。  
更可怕的是连挽回都无能为力。  
也许一切从一开始就错了，从水门唐突的与卡卡西搭讪开始，但谁又能在一切发生前知道何为正确的选择？  
命运无常。

自来也再没提起卡卡西与水门的种种，连玖辛奈都很少提到。  
鸣人几次问过自己的母亲，水门断断续续的讲述了自己与妻子的故事，其中掺杂着他意识不到的愧疚。  
转眼就是小半个月，自来也的情报网依旧没有面具人的消息，作为间谍的鼬也失去踪迹。  
晓和面具人都好像凭空消失在这片大陆。  
“你现在怎么打算？”自来也脸上全是酒气，又劝自己不爱喝酒的学生犯一次禁。  
“实在不行只能主动接触宇智波鼬了。”水门没想通老师为什么要在这样的夜晚和自己谈工作。  
“啊……谁要在酒后和你聊这种东西，我是说卡卡西的事。”  
水门捂住了脸，半月以来他刻意遮掩的东西被自来也翻上了桌面。  
“卡卡西不想见我，我也不知道怎么和鸣人说，”这些天陪着老师聊天，水门也慢慢适应了酒精，偶尔产生了自己其实是个40岁中年大叔的错觉——如果他没有死过一次的话确实也是，“算了……不说比较好。”  
“鸣人不是那么不通情达理的人，你以为这几天你的态度他看不出来？早就说过了，鸣人心里门儿清。”  
自来也不知道从哪里学来的口音让水门笑了一下，“老师……我现在最害怕的事情是又一次死掉，能陪着鸣人修行我已经很满足了，还有太多属于家庭的责任我没有尽。”  
“……算了，你们两个的事，有时候我也不明白。”自来也这些年和卡卡西接触的次数不少，而他与水门的关系一直以来都朦胧着不可为外人道，偶尔自己想要和卡卡西谈谈水门，也被已经成为狡猾大人的卡卡西巧妙回避了，自来也觉得这恰恰说明了卡卡西的态度。  
“水门啊……我自诩是个小说家，却没正经谈过恋爱，看着纲手的背影其实也已经满足了，毕竟忍者这一生要追逐的东西不止于爱情。偶尔我也能理解你对那个家庭的感觉。”自来也放下酒杯，看着满是星辰的天空。  
“如果做得到的话，我希望把鸣人缺失的东西都还给他。”言下之意。  
“水门，”自来也太了解这个人，“死亡是什么感觉。”  
“……没有感觉，什么都没有。”  
“哦豁？不错的素材，”自来也掏出笔记本，把自己刚刚写下的一句话放在水门眼前，“世界属于活着的人。”  
水门苦笑一声，让凉而微辣的液体滑过喉咙，“哪有这么简单。”  
“我知道不简单，但选择就是这样的，”水门看着这个中年人，自来也天生的白发和从未消减的童趣往往让人忽略他的过往，“偶尔我也会在写小说的时候纠结，好像总有更好的结局没有写，也想知道大家看到另一个结局会是什么感觉，可惜没有哪个小说家能出版两本只有结局不同的书。人生也是一样的。”  
“不过你不一样，属于波风水门的故事可以有另一个结局，”中年人有些困了，“管他什么世俗的枷锁，我们这些人豁出性命活这几十年，到最后不能什么都得不到……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 胆子大的朋友可以回家悄悄问爸妈，少年时最心动的人是不是现在的丈夫/妻子，如果你觉得自己和父母无话不谈的话也行  
> 别说忍者，大多数人这一生都只能把最爱的人放在心底，婚姻比爱情现实得多，考虑得更多  
> 至于自来也，原著里他的一生更是“豁出性命却一无所有”，自嘲“井底之蛙石沉大海”，被自己的弟子所杀——更何况他一度以为长门就是“命运之子”。他完成了作为忍者的至高使命，但作为“自来也”这个人的一生，友情与爱情都有太多遗憾，说到底我觉得三忍中最后过得最好的反而是只追求科学还经历过一次死亡的大蛇丸，重视的东西少了可能就比较容易过得简单吧。文中自来也人到中年，就像原著里他把理想托付给最后的弟子鸣人一样，他也希望自己失而复得的另一个弟子可以走一走别的路。毕竟，绝大多数长辈最大的愿望就是看着后辈得到更幸福的生活。


	5. 暗涌 5

第二天难得下起了雨，对于忍者而言雨天并不是什么阻碍，但自来也借口宿醉躺在房里不愿离开，鸣人也难得休息了一天，父子二人看着窗外的雨闲聊。  
“老爸，我长大以后也会像卡卡西老师这样带学生吗？”鸣人靠在榻榻米上回想第七班的种种，小樱、佐助、卡卡西，第七班是他最重要的回忆。  
水门设想过鸣人与他谈起卡卡西，好在鸣人似乎从没好奇过卡卡西的过去，“一般来说会的，每年从忍校毕业的学生都会有自己的担当上忍，几乎所有上忍都会接手几届学生，让学生适应任务、战斗和小队行动，这是自二代目时传承的体系。”  
“上忍啊……以后我也会成为上忍、有自己的学生，为了教好他们我也要好好学习啊我说，”鸣人抱着手，像是下了什么决心，“说起来，老爸你也当过担当上忍吗？”  
“啊，不过只带过一个班。”后来这个班只剩下一个人。  
“哦！那你的学生们呢？要是老爸一直在的话我肯定……算了那样的话就不能和佐助他们一起了。”  
“鸣人真的很珍惜现在伙伴呢，”而后水门盯着雨幕，“……水门班经历了第三次忍界大战，最后……有两个人牺牲了。”  
鸣人好像有所体会，“剩下的那个人一定很难过，如果佐助和小樱牺牲的话我肯定很难过，不过佐助那么强哈哈哈哈。”  
“……剩下的那个人，是卡卡西。”水门叹了口气，他几乎预想到了这场谈话接下来的内容。  
“诶？”这下沉默的变成了鸣人，“……老爸和卡卡西老师关系不好吗？我都没听卡卡卡西老师提过，老爸也没提过。”  
“……某种程度上说，大概是的吧。”  
“嗯……真奇怪啊我说，老爸和卡卡西老师明明都是很好的人。”鸣人皱起了眉头，“卡卡西老师虽然有时候爱捉弄我们，但是很温柔，也很照顾人，为什么关系不好呢？”  
因为我们只能是师生。  
“鸣人想知道卡卡西小时候的事吗？”  
他的儿子睁大眼睛点了点头，像是等待父亲讲一个睡前故事。  
水门眨了眨眼，用茶水的雾气掩盖自己的神色，慢慢梳理着那些年的自己和卡卡西。  
故事里那个浑身是刺的人好像不是鸣人认识的卡卡西，于是他露出惊讶的样子，又在听说后来的卡卡西也会向水门撒娇时表现出一些疑惑。  
“那……为什么关系不好呢？”鸣人好像想到了什么，“哦，对了，老爸肯定是像对我一样对卡卡西老师做了什么过分的事情，所以卡卡西老师才没有原谅你。”  
水门揉了揉鸣人的金发，其实他与卡卡西从来谈不上原谅，“后来发生了一些很重要的事情，比如……比如我结婚了，还有第三次忍界大战。”  
鸣人想起了水门班三战后的惨状。  
“卡卡西从小就很聪明，让人没办法把他当成小孩子。”水门答非所问，“偶尔我倒希望他不要那么聪明，普普通通的依赖我就好了。”这样我就可以真的把他当成一个小孩子。  
鸣人还很疑惑，雨又下大了一些，水门不得不站起身关上窗户。  
有些雨点打在水门身上，鸣人在他身后闷闷的说，“总觉得其实不是像老爸说的那样啊我说……虽然不知道发生了什么，但是我觉得有话直说最好了，道歉，或者有把误会说清楚什么的，那个时候的卡卡西老师也只是个小孩子吧。”  
“……卡卡西的左眼，是第三次大战时他的朋友在死前送给他的、晋升上忍的礼物，”水门没有回头，“他叫宇智波带土，带土把自己心爱的女孩子琳托付给卡卡西，就是我的另一个学生，后来……琳为了保护村子。”  
水门的话断在这里。  
鸣人知道水门想说的是什么，“……牺牲了。”  
“嗯，她……为了自杀，撞向了卡卡西的千鸟。”是我没有保护好他们。  
“卡卡西老师说，一定不会让同伴在自己面前死去。”  
水门对着玻璃外的大雨笑了，“他那么说过吗。”  
倒影里鸣人低着头，又看向水门的背影，“那老爸呢？”  
水门握紧了窗框，像在述说别人的故事，“我后来也死了。”  
“我不是说这个，我是说老爸你，你和卡卡西老师那时候不是……”  
“别再问了，鸣人。”  
水门第一次用这样的语气和鸣人说话。  
“……卡卡西老师一定很珍惜老爸。”  
一颗心突然揪紧。  
“如果是我，失去了佐助和小樱，也没有遇到过伊鲁卡老师和好色仙人这样的人，最后只剩下卡卡西老师的话。”  
水门转过身直视他的儿子。  
“所以这样的卡卡西老师和老爸，关系怎么会不好。”  
“……鸣人，如果你失去好不容易得到的一切、只剩下一直深爱的人，当这个人违反了约定，你会恨他吗？”水门的声音有些颤抖。  
“什么约定？”  
“永远不会离开的约定。”  
鸣人用那双与父亲几乎一样的眼睛看着水门，屋子里一时只剩下沉默的雨声。  
水门的儿子挠了挠一头金发，慢慢走向自己的父亲。  
“……你们才没有关系不好。”这个少年下了结论，然后伸出手抱住眼前被复杂的情感所笼罩的人。  
‘鸣人心里门儿清。’水门想起了自来也的话。  
“老爸，有话直说，说到做到，这是我的忍道。”  
“如果说出了无法实现的诺言呢？”比如永远不离开。  
“那就尽力实现，所以我努力的修行，变强，因为我说过一定要把佐助带回来。”  
“……鸣人，你真的明白吗？大人的世界，有很多复杂的东西。”比如我和卡卡西。  
鸣人又一拳打在水门身上，“我……我又不是笨蛋！老是把我当成小孩子，我才会长不大！说到底，总有一天我也会变成大人面对大人的世界啊我说。”  
但我希望你永远不会面对这些复杂又污秽的东西。  
水门好像又放弃了，他也是第一次当父亲，有什么资格对自己的教育水平抱有自信呢。  
卧室门突然打开，炸着一头乱毛的自来也打了个哈欠，举起通信蛤蟆。

一道影子以极快的速度穿行在林间，视力足够好的人可以窥见那缕从狐狸面具下漏出的金发。  
目的地就在前方，而这一路顺利得让水门心中生疑。  
一片低矮的楼房出现在视线范围内，水门停住了脚步，隐去气息观察着。  
三天前自来也收到消息，晓组织今天会在川之国境内进行一笔交易，交易内容未可知，而卖家是一名“可以出售任何东西”的地下商人。  
水门收拾好装备，打算会一会据说可能出现的晓组织重要人物。  
建筑物的顶层出现一名穿着灰衣的黑发男子，身后是个一人高的口袋，那名男子警觉的观察着四周，随后放出一只飞鸟。  
片刻后，水门的目标终于出现——黑底红云袍，带有铃铛的斗笠。  
那人面貌不清，而水门静待着追踪的时机。  
一声爆破打乱了交易——现场还有第四方！  
水门立刻做出猜测，穿着绿色马甲、扑向楼顶的一只忍者小队也马上证实了这一点。  
此时自来也的蛤蟆姗姗来迟，水门匆匆扫了几眼，发现那名神秘商人是木叶的任务目标，而自己在场的消息也已经传达给纲手。  
一名同伴被击落在地，现场的情况容不得水门犹豫——不能眼睁睁看着木叶的忍者牺牲。  
与水门一同冲入战局的还有另一只小队，是木叶得知晓组织在场后派出的援军。  
回头观察己方阵容的一瞬，水门愕然。  
卡卡西。  
商人在袭击出现时便被晓的成员捅穿了腹部，身后的口袋被那名高大的男子扛起，斗笠落在地上，露出那人泷隐村的叛忍护额和充血的绿色眼睛。  
第一批次赶到的木叶忍者正在抢救被击伤的商人，来不及多想，水门和支援小队一同追击着妄图逃窜的晓组织成员。  
身后的同伴并不知道自己的身份，而未向自己发起攻击只能是因为卡卡西的指示。  
一行五人越追越深，水门却暗叫不好，目前为止对方的行动似乎不合常理，就像刻意把他们引向什么地方。  
果然，那人停下脚步，口袋被随意扔在地上，一些空白的卷轴掉了出来，“戴面具的人，今天我倒要看看你是谁。”  
原来从一开始就是为引出不断打探消息的自己而布下的陷阱，那名商人出售的东西正是“合作布局”。  
周围出现十数匹埋伏好的傀儡，几名木叶忍者发起攻击想要突围，水门扔出特制苦无，瞬身来到那人身后，攻击却被弹开，正好电光闪现，卡卡西的千鸟向着那人心口而来，前后夹击之下目标闪身，竟是一脚踩断了树枝落向地面。  
水门瞬移来到卡卡西身后，又带着卡卡西直逼那人后心，千鸟捅穿了敌人的心脏。  
傀儡被其他人清理得七七八八，战斗结束得太快，而倒在血泊中的目标也不像一个傀儡师。  
“角都，”沙哑的声音自暗处响起，“你大意了。”  
一只金属制的蝎尾从斜地里刺来，水门再一次带着卡卡西瞬身来到最初的树枝上。  
被称为角都的人再次站起，刚才那一套连击仿佛无效。  
水门与卡卡西将背后交给彼此——基于他们战斗的本能和默契。  
“土遁系的皮肤硬化术。”卡卡西说着，“没有幻术。”  
“用毒的傀儡师，剩余傀儡七台，本体位置存疑。”水门回应道。  
这是战场，需要抛开一切杂念搏以性命的地方。  
角都身上爆出颜色诡异的线条，三个怪物站在他们面前，“蝎，这不是你杀父仇人的儿子吗？那个旗木朔茂的儿子。”  
“不止，这个苦无……活见鬼了呢，角都。”机关咔咔作响，沙哑的声音再次传来。  
一只身着晓跑、佝偻着身体的傀儡出现在他们身后，几名木叶的忍者看向被夹击的水门与卡卡西，不敢妄动。  
水门猜到了暗处之人的身份，砂忍村叛逃的天才傀儡师赤砂之蝎，少年时他与此人有些神交。  
于水门而言，再次与卡卡西并肩作战并不是很久之前的事，而于卡卡西而言却暌违十三年。  
“杀了吗？”角都问。  
“杀得了的话。”这是蝎的回答。  
战势一触即发。  
水门率先发起攻击，卡卡西向身后的忍者发出通信指令便放出一个阻隔敌人视线的土流壁，同伴使出分身术从土流壁后方发起佯攻，绯流琥的蝎尾横空格挡，却整个被从地底钻出的另一名忍者掀到半空。  
另一边，水门的特制苦无已布满战区，他身法极快，三只怪物的忍术攻击几乎全部落空，水门趁着角都观察四周飞雷神位置的微弱间隙再一次瞬移到他身后，一个螺旋丸将其击飞，而卡卡西的苦无也刚好刺穿角都的脖子。  
刚才包围他们的傀儡——包括绯流琥在内，还剩下四只，眼下一一对应在木叶四人面前，而从角都身上出现的黑色怪物此刻瘫倒在地。  
佝偻的傀儡发出机关碰撞的脆响，无数毒针向他们袭来，水门带着卡卡西瞬移出攻击范围，余下的两名同伴尽力格挡开、也跃向后方，途中借破碎的傀儡残片当了盾牌。  
“需要本体的位置，只攻击傀儡没有意义。”  
卡卡西点头，以手势指挥另外二人到周围查探，一时间战场上只剩下那匹巨大的绯流琥和隐匿在树后的水门与卡卡西——还有倒在地上生死不明的角都。  
“倒地的怪物有两只，还有一只去哪里了？”卡卡西看着树后地面的影子，水门闻言心中一紧。  
正当时，两只傀儡找到了他们，一击解决之后绯流琥的蝎尾应声而至，水门瞄准其上平滑无毒的部分留下印记，卡卡西也翻身来到绯流琥上方，而一束属于角都的灰色线条却直指他的心脏。  
体术闪避几乎不可能。  
就在水门发动飞雷神那一刻，角都击中了卡卡西，白烟过后当场只留下一截木桩，而水门却在再次瞬移前被掀飞了面具。  
狐狸面具撞到绯流琥坚硬的外壳后化为碎片，水门稳稳落在不远处。  
“果然是四代目火影，走吧角都，赢不了。”  
这一次水门观察到了声音来源，卡卡西越过绯流琥与他对视一眼——本体就在这具傀儡内。  
不巧的是角都诡异的再一次复活，灰色线条缝好了他脖子上的伤口。  
“这两个心脏还能用，将就一下。”  
水门闻言一惊，那两名前去搜寻蝎本体的同伴估计已经遭遇不测，先前在掩护中脱离的通信者恐怕也凶多吉少。  
而他还要保护卡卡西——这念头一闪而过，如今的卡卡西哪里是需要他时刻保护的人，只是刚才下意识就那么做了。  
水门沉下心来仔细思考着现状，他们很可能没有增援，即便对方已经萌生退意，水门的目的却是生擒至少一人——而本体脆弱的傀儡师是最佳选择。  
于是螺旋丸击中绯流琥，晓袍随着外壳爆裂的一瞬间，一名面容清秀的红发少年跃出傀儡残片。  
“逃吧角都，被这个人打上印记，一百颗心脏都不够死。”少年放出十数匹傀儡就要离开，而卡卡西施展了地心斩首术，苦无直指蝎的面门。  
“留下活口！”水门只来得及说这一句，怪物口中的风刃已经自他身后呼啸而来。  
头颅掉落那一刻，蝎笑了，那笑容却本就不像一个活人。  
卡卡西闪过角都的风刃，望着蝎脖子上的机关愣神——蝎也是傀儡。  
水门立刻反应过来，飞雷神二段发动，包括“本体”在内的几匹傀儡被击得七零八落。  
另一边，属于角都的飞雷神印慢慢远离，在没有感知型忍者的情况下水门决定放弃寻找从未出现的蝎的本体，于是看向卡卡西，“我追，你快回去。”  
卡卡西没有应他，只是站在原地，结束战斗后的一切又好像回到那个晚上。  
有什么东西堵在水门心口，不上不下。  
然后他转身离开。  
这次水门没有用飞雷神，角都的能力太过匪夷所思，看来是夺取他人心脏为己所用的秘术，几只只能发动单属性忍术的怪物大概也由此产生，如此一来既要保证最后只留下一颗心脏，又要避免擒住角都后被夺走心脏而死——那些灰色线条实在行踪诡异。  
而问题在于，角都现在还有几颗心脏？  
击杀角都对水门来说并不难，但他需要的是生擒，以及情报。  
身后有什么人跟了上来，水门知道那是卡卡西。  
那枚十三年前留在卡卡西后心的印记此刻敲打着水门的大脑，但他没有心思考虑多余的事。  
躲过几枚起爆符制作的陷阱，水门一路留下印记，为最后的战斗做准备。  
前方的角都突然停下脚步，水门不敢轻易上前。  
两方对峙，水门甚至怀疑角都已经取下了附有飞雷神印的皮肤。  
再不能等了，手上的特制苦无所剩无几，即便是陷阱也必须闯一闯。  
水门做出防御姿态，瞬身来到角都所在，这里等着他的果然只有怪物嘴里喷出的巨大风刃，水门立即准备闪身离开，但——  
周身数米内全是他的飞雷神苦无！

水门离去后卡卡西有一瞬的恍惚，他深深吐出一口气，努力平复着情绪，准备收拾战场——蝎的傀儡残片需要回收作为研究内容。  
此时，地面上一些细小的痕迹引起了他的注意。  
如果卡卡西没记错的话，刚才的战斗中水门用三十二个苦无标记了整个战区，而现在，这里内看不见任何一支特制苦无。  
他仔细回忆着刚才的战斗，地面上泥土被翻动的痕迹显然不是出自水门之手，那么只能是蝎的傀儡线或者角都的灰色组织。  
多年前卡卡西曾陪着水门研究二代目的卷轴，飞雷神这一忍术能感知到一定范围内特定的查克拉术式并实现瞬间跳跃，而术的强弱取决于施术者的空间感知力和反应速度。眼下水门布好的苦无被敌方取走，一旦将这些术式集中在某个小范围内，水门的感知就会被干扰直至失效*——每次战斗后他都会帮水门收拾苦无，这也应该是当今世上再无第三人知晓的飞雷神之弱点，卡卡西希望对方只是为了取走印记以向组织交差，尽管从没有一个与水门交过手的敌人敢于携带他的特制苦无。  
卡卡西开始害怕，手心甚至冒出薄汗。  
来不及寻找可能存在的同伴的尸体，他立刻向水门离开的方向追去。  
前方传来几声爆响，卡卡西循着声音继续前进。  
不远处一小片林木倒下，微弱的血腥味自风中而来——是水门的血。  
千鸟蓄势待发，血腥味越来越重，卡卡西的左眼热得发疼。  
那一丝掩藏在侥幸之后的巨大恐慌在看到坠落的水门时爆发出来。  
水门又一次一身血污出现在卡卡西面前——之前的很多次都在他的梦里，带着身上巨大的伤口倒在卡卡西到不了的地方。  
电光击穿了怪物的身体，面具碎裂，怪物化为一滩黑水。  
水门自一地血泊中挣扎着爬起来，身体被风刃切过处狰狞可怕，周围散落着那些被敌人取走、带着泥土的苦无。  
又是强烈的电光，这次却出自埋伏在丛林另一头的角都。  
“快走。”  
怎么可能走。  
卡卡西冲向水门，右手的皮肤几乎被撕裂，用千鸟硬生生挡下这一击，左眼被血水模糊，大脑一阵剧痛。  
别再死一次了。  
好像有什么东西突然觉醒，卡卡西下意识的发动了那股来自写轮眼的力量。  
视线所至，角都的身体渐渐扭曲，一道伤口将他撕裂。  
卡卡西彻底脱力，倒在水门身边，他爱的人此刻被鲜红染尽。  
失去意识前卡卡西只来得及抓住水门伸向他的手，碧蓝的眼睛在血色中模糊。  
“在那里！医疗！快一点！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鸣人：卡卡西老师好惨一男的  
> 原著没有太多水门运用飞雷神及螺旋丸之外的战斗场面，大型封印术的读条太长（三代目：我没有被打断读条，我没有。），晓战力也很迷，所以打斗场面不要深究。  
> 蝎的话，遇到水门还是苟着假装自己是傀儡算了，“你以为本体是傀儡？其实傀儡是本体哒~”  
> 飞雷神的弱点是我编的，角都毕竟老怪物，八百里外向柱间扔过手里剑，那了解过一些扉间的术也不奇怪，就是停留在理论层面也没啥机会实践  
> 现在他命比较多，稍微实践一下不亏，可以说堍哥选这俩去探消息是选对了，都是能苟的，要是木叶增援不到、他还打算继续跟卡卡西刚的话，估计有幸见识一下九尾水门  
> 对不起，天下武功唯快不破，我就是个水门吹  
> 至于水门身受重伤，就——  
> 九喇嘛：大哥，老子的查克拉不是这么用的


	6. 暗涌 6

卡卡西醒来时觉得浑身无力，左眼好像被什么东西覆盖着——自己的左眼受伤了吗？以后还能继续当忍者吗？  
“暂时这样……应该……担心，水门。”  
这是谁的声音？和纲手大人好像。  
如果是纲手大人的话，自己肯定是受了不小的伤。  
父亲呢？  
夕阳下男人温柔的面容出现在卡卡西的脑海里，他忍不住唤了一声，“爸爸？”  
周围瞬间安静下来，卡卡西努力调动着每一根神经想要坐起，却发现四肢不听使唤，他只能勉强睁开眼睛，左眼毫不意外的一片漆黑。  
最先出现的是一个金发男人，那人脸上满是担忧，卡卡西觉得这个人的名字似乎呼之欲出，却什么也想不起来。  
刺痛从左眼蔓延到大脑，卡卡西忍不住皱起眉头，“你……你是？爸爸呢？……纲手大人？”  
那位举世闻名的医疗忍者将手盖在他的头上，带着一丝凉意的绿色光芒慢慢缓解着他的疼痛。  
“什么都不要想，卡卡西，先休息一下。”  
这声音也很熟悉，但他想不起是谁，右眼向左侧努力移动着，视野的盲点让他很不习惯，而声音的主人正站在那里——是亥一老师吗？  
纲手严肃的看着他，卡卡西有些心慌，“……纲手大人？我怎么了？”  
为什么突然受伤？为什么突然进了医院？好像前一秒他才刚刚从三代目的办公室走出来，而三代目大人和他说了什么重要的事。  
“你受伤了，什么都不要想。”那股凉意让卡卡西昏昏欲睡，陷入黑暗前他看见那个金发男人震惊的脸。  
可这个人是谁？

川之国一战后第三天的夜晚，回村途中就因九尾查克拉而伤愈的水门等到了任务归来的山中亥一——唯一有办法进入卡卡西精神世界的人。  
卡卡西昏迷至今，皮肉伤早已好得看不出痕迹，始终保持着万花筒状态、消耗着查克拉的左眼也被暂时封印，按理说他早该醒了。  
这三天纲手和水门研究透了所有关于宇智波的文献，关于万花筒的记载却只有寥寥数语——“经历巨大负面情感、大脑产生特殊查克拉后开启”。  
卡卡西是第一个移植写轮眼后开启万花筒写轮眼的人，与宇智波一族毫无血脉联系的他甚至根本不应该产生特殊查克拉，于是所有人束手无策。  
也许卡卡西会从此昏睡下去，生既如死。  
现在唯有亥一能知道卡卡西的大脑究竟发生了什么。  
“很混乱，”亥一满头冷汗、结束了探知，“脑海里在重复一些……很糟糕的回忆，朔茂前辈的死、带土和琳，还有……”亥一没有说完，看向水门。  
从请求亥一进入卡卡西记忆那一刻水门就做好了心理准备，看到什么都没关系，只要能找到治疗卡卡西的办法。  
看过自来也的回信，纲手已经对这二人的关系有了些猜测，但下属的私生活她从不感兴趣——只要不危害木叶，“简单的说，万花筒写轮眼是由巨大的负面情绪引起，这次水门的重伤恐怕是诱因，但卡卡西的大脑不应该产生特殊查克拉才对。”  
“特殊查克拉？”亥一重复了一遍，感知型忍者的优势发挥出来，“最初我以为那股被冲击的痕迹来自敌人的幻术，现在看来是卡卡西自己的左眼，但……”  
但卡卡西的左眼已经被封印。  
“所以是他自己没办法醒过来。”靠着手术室大门的自来也说出了水门的心声。  
“……亥一，有办法吗？”水门求助于昔日的同窗。  
已步入中年的男人此时心情复杂，他刚刚回村就得知多年前死去的同期突然复活的消息，而卡卡西回忆里的那些画面与情绪又使他不得不重新审视这位年少成名的老同学。  
看着与记忆中一般无二的水门，亥一定了定神，“封印记忆是下下之策，我先给他平复一次，之后要靠卡卡西自己。”  
“好，我随时准备补充治疗。”纲手定下方案，带着水门远离手术台。  
属于精神系忍术的巨大法阵再一次亮起，自来也上前拍着学生的肩膀。  
亥一表示已无大碍那一刻，所有人都松了一口气。  
随后他们被卡卡西小声的问询打回冰窖。  
卡卡西的记忆回退到父亲执行最后的任务那个月，一切悲剧发生的起点。  
水门走出手术室，原本倒在椅子上浅眠的鸣人爬了起来——他和自来也赶了两天的路，一刻未停，“卡卡西老师怎么样了？”  
“……鸣人，”水门想自己知道卡卡西的病因，有些事也只有他可以做到，“帮我个忙吧。”

卡卡西不知道自己睡了多久，醒来时身体轻松了很多，坐起来才发现身边一大一小两颗金色的脑袋。  
正午的阳光打在他们身上，这场景有些熟悉，但有什么声音制止自己去回忆。  
那个大人率先发现了醒来的他，逆着光却笑得比太阳还耀眼，“卡卡西，醒了？”  
卡卡西很疑惑，他确信自己不认识这个人，却又好像非常怀念，“嗯……你是？”  
男人的笑容有一瞬间的僵硬，随后恢复正常，“……我是，波风水门，今天开始是你的担当上忍。”  
卡卡西想了想，大概三代目告诉他的事情就是这个吧，“抱歉，我受伤了所以忘记一些事情，是三代目大人那时候的命令吧？”  
“……嗯，没关系，好些了吗？”  
“感觉好像能活动了，不过左眼……”卡卡西摸了摸左眼上的绷带，他总觉得从这里传来什么奇怪的力量，但想到睡前纲手的吩咐，他没有回应这股力量。  
纲手大人吩咐了什么？  
卡卡西甩甩头，把这些不和谐都归咎于自己受伤。  
自称波风水门的男人把他不安分的手捉了下来，“不要担心，我们小队的第一个任务就是帮你做视野训练，这样左眼康复前也可以执行任务。”  
“父亲还在任务中吗？”卡卡西下意识的想要依靠父亲，可父亲一直没有出现，“请老师先不要告诉他。”  
左侧的金发少年也醒了，卡卡西觉得这人比自己还要大几岁，长相和水门有几分相似——比如金发碧眼。  
“啊……卡卡西老！”少年的话好像被什么打断了，“卡卡西前辈，你醒啦！”  
“前辈？”卡卡西又开始疑惑，他确信自己也不认识这个人。  
“……那……那个，因为我今年才毕业，卡卡西前辈比我还早毕业来着，所以就是前辈啦我说！”这个金发少年不仅和水门老师外貌相似，连笑容都很像，“我叫漩涡鸣人，今天开始是……你的队友！”  
卡卡西总觉得鸣人的笑脸也掺杂着什么奇怪的情绪，转念一想也许是不太喜欢自己吧，“请多关照，鸣人。”  
鸣人，ナ……ナルト……ト……オビト？带土？是谁？  
左眼传来的力量又一次呼唤着他，而纲手的声音随之响起，‘什么都不要想，卡卡西。’

三天后卡卡西被水门接出院，突然出现的担当上忍和新队友借口与他培养默契一同住进了旗木宅。  
“房间不多，水门老师先住爸爸的房间可以吗？我和鸣人睡一间，不过晚上不要太吵就好了。”鸣人总是很活泼，卡卡西略有些担心以后的任务生活。  
好在水门老师看起来很可靠的样子。  
“完全没有问题的我说！”鸣人比了个大拇指，卡卡西看着这二人快速收拾好行李。  
如果不是姓氏不同，他真的会怀疑这两人是什么亲戚，兄弟或者叔侄之类的。  
下午三人与最后的队友汇合，一名与鸣人年龄相仿、粉色头发的少女。  
“好了，现在都到齐了，先做个自我介绍吧！”水门靠在屋顶的围栏上看着他们，“我先做个示范，我叫波风水门，兴趣爱好是看书和研究忍术，讨厌的东西大概没有，将来的梦想是成为火影，你们呢？”  
鸣人笑着举起手来，“我！我叫漩涡鸣人，和小樱是同期，爱好是拉面，最喜欢的东西是一乐拉面，讨厌的东西是等拉面熟的三分钟，将来的梦想和水门老师一样啊我说！”  
粉色头发的少女大概叫小樱，似乎刚刚经历了什么不开心但事，强打起精神，看着卡卡西认真的说：“春野樱，兴趣爱好是修行、变强然后保护同伴，讨厌的东西是失去重要的人，将来的梦想，要成为和纲手大人一样强大的医疗忍者。”  
卡卡西其实并不喜欢这种强行让同伴间熟悉起来的活动，但眼前的场景他并不讨厌。  
“旗木卡卡西，没什么喜欢或者讨厌的东西，梦想是成为强大的忍者。”  
“啊，卡卡西前辈好无聊的说。”鸣人摆了个鬼脸。  
在卡卡西视线的盲区里，春野樱偏过头擦掉了眼角的泪水。  
好像有哪里不对，但又说不出哪里不对。  
卡卡西站起身来，“身体没有大碍，那么视野训练的事情就拜托水门老师……还有鸣人和小樱了。”  
前往演习场这一路，鸣人努力活跃着气氛，小樱勉强和鸣人搭着话。  
卡卡西总觉得自己应该说些什么，看着前方的金发男人，又选择了沉默。  
水门老师好像很奇怪。  
但是哪里奇怪呢？  
演习场很空，只有他们这一个班，水门班？第七班？  
把疑惑甩出脑袋，卡卡西认真应对着水门和他的两个影分身。  
左边什么都看不到，失去左眼的自己对距离的判断也有很大误差。  
卡卡西1翻身躲过几个手里剑，鸣人撞上了他，一枚他看不见的手里剑被鸣人格挡开。  
“为什么我不能用影分身和……哎呀！不公平！”鸣人大叫着，又一次挡开几个苦无，左手却不小心受了伤。  
水门立刻停下了攻击，小樱跑过来拉着鸣人的手给他治疗，“啊你真是的，卡卡西老……前辈……总之鸣人你小心一点！真是没什么长进！”  
应该还要温柔一点才对？但是这样也很好。  
卡卡西心里冒出奇怪的念头。  
好像感受到什么，卡卡西看向水门，他的老师收回一道他无法解释的目光，而那目光让他有些抽痛。  
“先到这里吧。”水门恢复笑脸，解除了影分身。  
卡卡西很想对鸣人说些什么，像是……指导？还是叉着腰斥责？无论哪个都不太对。  
“卡卡西，不用着急。”水门很温柔，向自己伸出手又只是拍了拍肩膀。  
“只是”？应该是什么？  
“其实卡卡西前辈的左边交给我就好了，完全没关系的我说！”鸣人向卡卡西竖起大拇指，说话声再一次打断他的思绪。  
“你这家伙！哪里是靠得住的样子！”  
小樱与鸣人又开始一轮斗嘴。  
违和感在卡卡西心中升腾起来，却被那句“什么都不要想”压了下去。

太阳落山时他们结束了训练，卡卡西觉得自己恢复得很快，很多时候即使没有左眼也本能的对攻击做出了反应，就好像他很习惯一样。  
水门说为了庆祝他们成为队友，今天大家去一家新开的餐馆吃饭，然而他们却在木叶的街道上不断迷路。  
“所以说啊老……总之我们去吃拉面不好吗我说？”鸣人抱着手向尬笑的水门抱怨着。  
“不要想当然好吗！卡卡西前辈好像喜欢吃鱼吧？”小樱一拳打在鸣人头上。  
“我没什么，都可以。”卡卡西现在确实有点饿，大概无论什么都可以吃很多，但他对那家传说中的餐馆所做的鱼又很期待。  
那家店的烤鱼真的很好吃吗？  
这想法很熟悉，好像很久以前他和水门老师相处时就这么想过，但那是什么时候？  
卡卡西甩了甩头，看向火影颜山，三代目的颜像往右被什么东西笼罩着，卡卡西看不清楚。  
“卡卡西？在看什么？”水门望着他的眼神有些期待。  
他一时答不上来，“……只是觉得，总有一天老师也会被刻在颜山上吧。”虽然说服自己这是客套话，可他又觉得自己真的确信着。  
不远处一个绿色的身影朝他狂奔而来，“卡卡西！！你没事吧！！听说你住院了！”  
肩膀被凯扣住，卡卡西被摇得有些头晕，他不觉得自己什么时候和凯关系这么好了。  
黑色长发的青年把凯拉开，卡卡西看着那人，稍微愣了一下，然后行了一礼，“日差前辈。”  
空气都凝固了。  
凯好像陷入了巨大的旋涡，一时无语，“日向日差”顿在原地，像是微微回了一礼，“……你好。”  
“……走吧，我们去吃拉面。”水门把卡卡西拉向自己，“凯君辛苦了，日差前辈也是。”  
卡卡西觉得水门的笑得有些抱歉，一时搞不清到底哪里出了问题，也见不得水门这样的表情。  
“说起来……鸣人和小樱都没跟前辈打招呼？”卡卡西捋了捋，在“嘲讽”和“教育”间选择了“询问”。  
面对鸣人和小樱时矛盾的情感让他很拘谨。  
“呀……白眼很少见所以一时没有反应过来。”小樱抱歉的笑了笑，而鸣人却有些低沉。  
“没关系没关系，日差前辈很好相处的，不会介意。”水门象征性的拍了拍鸣人的头，说起来卡卡西也很想……嗯，是错觉吧。  
这一餐的氛围依旧很奇怪，分别时的小樱逃也一般走得飞快。  
卡卡西不知道的是春野樱扑进父母怀里大哭着说自己没用、治不好老师的伤，也不知道他入睡后鸣人钻进父亲的被子里努力压抑住哭声，更不知道安慰着儿子的水门如何在心里一刀刀凌迟自己。  
那夜卡卡西像婴儿一样蜷缩在床上，周身被某个熟悉而令人安心的气息笼罩，好像有什么人吻过他的侧脸。  
他做了个梦，梦里有校门口接他放学的父亲，有他叫不出名字的黑发少年和棕发少女，还有三个总是吵架却感情深厚的孩子，其中两个与鸣人和小樱很像，而另一个少年也是一头黑色短发，背后似乎是团扇一样的纹章。  
梦里还有水门，和一个站在水门身边的红发女人。  
卡卡西觉得他们似乎天生一对，却对这个认知没来由的心痛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实“水门差点死掉”这件事本身虽然刺激很大，但老卡还是很坚强的，最大的问题是写轮眼，万花筒的查克拉扩大了精神影响、对卡卡西的大脑造成了反噬，目前的问题除了失忆外还有认知障碍，比如会觉得凯并不是个大叔以及把宁次认成宁次他爸之类的，也分辨不出自己的真实体型。仔卡时期的日差应该还活得好好的，和水门差不多年纪。  
> 两章内完成这个部分，不然等着水门对付斑的九喇嘛要闹了。  
> 哎，就，别的事干不好，虐起四卡来一套一套的。  
> 我有罪，我切腹。


	7. 暗涌 7

视野训练持续了两天，这段时间鸣人的表现倒也不那么令卡卡西担忧，第三天水门认为他们可以接个低级任务当做复健。  
鸣人和小樱对此没什么异议，卡卡西却觉得自己的伤拖累了队友，纵然他一身傲气也没办法否认这个事实。  
发布任务的人是纲手，卡卡西有些疑惑，纲手却对他转达了三代目的问候。  
卡卡西想了想，也许三代目大人有什么要紧事吧。  
任务只是简单的护送，那个委托人达兹纳总让卡卡西觉得眼熟——最近自己可能脸盲了，好像看谁都眼熟，比如今天路上那个看见他就立正站好一脸心痛的大眼睛忍者。  
他们的目的地是波之国，一路上风光正好，鸣人却十分警觉、四处查探，嘴里念叨着什么“这次绝对不会……”、“要好好保护大家”之类的，水门走在卡卡西身侧，目光却在鸣人身上。  
“鸣人……没什么危险，好好享受这样的天气吧。”达兹纳大叔伸了个懒腰，笑眯眯的看着跑前跑后的金发少年，“更何况有这位……水门君在，哈哈哈，不要担心不要担心。”  
水门老师确实很受大家欢迎的样子，今天路上也有人向他行礼。  
鸣人从灌木丛里钻探出头，举着两根树枝做毫无意义的伪装，“但是啊，不能一直依靠前辈们，总有一天我也要独当一面的我说。”  
卡卡西没来由的欣慰，大概是因为同伴看上去……有点可靠吧。  
“啊哈哈，说的是啊鸣人，卡卡西，总有一天你也要成为独当一面的忍者哦。”水门一直牵着他的手。  
水门的语气让卡卡西有一瞬的僵硬，他甩开水门，闷声道，“我已经不是小孩子了，水门老师。”  
这句话自己好像曾经说过，而水门的表情也像是曾经听过一般。  
春野樱“噗嗤”笑了一声，“能看到这样的卡卡西前辈，其实很难得呢。”  
鸣人也笑了，窜到小樱身边，两人耳语起来。  
左眼的伤始终没好，卡卡西有些恼火，停在原地指着二人，“我说你们两个……”  
树林里有动静。  
四名忍者立刻严肃起来，所有打闹停止，三人结成卍字阵把达兹纳护在中间，水门取出特制苦无立在他们前方，那背影让卡卡西有一瞬的失神——他想自己应该站在水门身边，而不是身后。  
敌袭只在一瞬，卡卡西与鸣人小樱顺利的格挡开所有攻击，水门朝攻击来处掷出苦无，随后身影消失，丛林里传来敌人倒下的声音。  
五道黑影从另一侧袭来，卡卡西下意识的挡在鸣人和小樱身前，也不管现在的自己能不能掩护他们。  
卡卡西抬手结印——什么印？  
动作起势一滞就失了先机，对方的攻势迎面而来，卡卡西顺手使出了土流壁，好歹拦下这一波，却已经是满头大汗——并不是因为体力消耗，而是不能护住身后人的后怕。  
他扭头看着静止不动的鸣人和小樱，“不要发呆！”  
不对，不是这句话。  
‘我绝不会让同伴在我面前死去！’好像有一个成年男人笑着对什么人说。  
达兹纳已经吓得瘫坐在地，小樱站在达兹纳身前，鸣人眼里闪出泪光，结印便是几个影分身。  
敌人越过土流壁袭来，卡卡西只来得及投出手里剑，却被对方一一打回。  
左眼的黑暗让他心慌，他下意识的掀起护额，但并没有如他所料恢复光明。  
鸣人的影分身消耗着其中三人，另外两人直奔卡卡西而来，卡卡西惊讶于自己发自本能的体术竟能与这二人对上数十个回合。  
“失去写轮眼的卡卡西……”其中一人说着，“‘暴露弱点的金色闪光’，两个人头都很值钱呢。”  
写轮眼？什么东西？为什么这么称呼我？哪里值钱？  
那个团扇的纹章再一次浮现，两名黑发少年的身影重叠在一起。  
宇智波。  
宇智波是什么？  
来不及思考，于是卡卡西遵从本能。  
他放弃了那个无法结出的印，随着“宇智波”而来的另一个术被他用起，巨大的豪火球打向袭来的三人，火光结束后落地的只有三截木桩。  
身后的鸣人大喊着“螺旋丸”击退一人，小樱的幻术也成功制服一人。  
余下的敌人又重新埋伏在暗处伺机而动。  
身侧空气波动，卡卡西并不惊慌——他好像知道这是什么。  
是水门。  
但为什么会知道？  
只是短暂的交锋，卡卡西的大脑却好像要被什么东西撑得裂开。  
他捂住头蹲下身呜咽着，任由水门将他抱在怀里。  
一瞬安心，一瞬痛心。  
紧接着是鸣人与樱的惨叫和又一波敌袭。  
思维持续痉挛着、身体已经做出反应，卡卡西转身冲向小樱，而他知道水门一定会护住鸣人。  
勉强将敌人制服，前胸的衣物被自己的血迹打湿，眼前这具穿着绿色马甲的身体好像不属于他。  
伤痛与头痛使他失去意识，于是他没有听见小樱崩溃的大喊“卡卡西老师”。

卡卡西又做梦了，梦里的他是一个成年人，在迷雾中面对拿着大刀的强壮男人，转过头对什么人说：“我绝不会让同伴在我面前死去。”  
敌人的术使他窒息，但他却并不害怕这个以绷带掩面的男人，甚至有些悲悯——就好像他曾见过这个人悲伤至极、泪流满面的样子。  
梦里那个不知姓名的团扇少年与鸣人合力救出了他，之后团扇少年渐渐走远，小樱拉着他的手似乎在说什么，他努力想要听清，却始终听不清，于是越来越惊慌。  
卡卡西又陷入窒息，他挣扎着，挣扎着，然后被什么人死死抱住，他终于听清了那个声音，“卡卡西，没事了，我在这里。”  
是水门老师。  
卡卡西醒过来，一身冷汗，病房里一片漆黑，只有一点晨光从窗帘的缝隙里漏出来。  
水门伏在他身上，他们死死拥抱着彼此，而后卡卡西脱了力，“……任务……对不起，我好像做噩梦了。”  
“嗯，没关系，我知道。”水门的声音很沙哑。  
水门松开了他，卡卡西很想再问问鸣人和小樱的情况，却被水门的眼睛吸引了全部注意力。  
“……老师的眼睛，像海一样。”反应过来之前，他已经说出口了，“和鸣人不一样，他像天空。”  
他们靠得很近，呼吸打在彼此的脸上，但卡卡西并不反感，反而觉得满足，还有些说不出的情绪。  
水门摘下他的面罩，很轻很轻的吻着他的唇，那片海温柔得不像话。  
卡卡西没有思考自己为什么要和一个才认识没几天、比自己大十几岁的同性接吻。  
一切顺理成章。  
卡卡西被剧烈的心跳鼓动着，只想回应。  
他觉得自己喜欢水门，是那种像爱一样的喜欢。  
自己会这么轻易的喜欢某个人吗？  
门外传来护士的脚步声，他们迅速分开。  
卡卡西重新戴上面罩，就好像刚才什么也没有发生过。  
他不明白为什么自己可以迅速的收敛起一切感情，就像他并不明白为什么豁出性命保护鸣人和小樱是自己的本能。

从水门口中卡卡西得知达兹纳被“鹿久班”送了回去，而他这次的伤似乎只在皮肉，经过小樱的医疗忍术，下午就可以出院了——最近的自己好像真的很没用。  
小樱看着自己伤口愈合的时候笑得眼角带泪，卡卡西忍不住摸了摸她粉色的头发，其中甚至带着些安抚。  
这并不像自己会做的事，却又好像就是自己会做的事。  
回到旗木家，水门安排鸣人出去买菜，又特意嘱咐他多带些蔬菜回来，然后拿着卷轴走进书房。  
说是书房，其实就是一间放着书架的和室，大多数忍者没有太多伏案写作的机会，也就不需要非常正式的书桌。  
卡卡西想了想，沏好茶敲响书房的门。  
水门坐在榻榻米上，面前摊开几个卷轴，卡卡西在矮桌上放下杯子，默念卷轴上的内容，“……原来是这样，水门老师昨天用的就是飞雷神之术吗？”  
水门敲了敲他的眉心，“……笨蛋，是前天。”  
卡卡西意识到自己昏睡了一整天，有些不好意思的吸了口气，然后转过头向水门复述了那天敌人的话。  
“所以写轮眼是什么？还有金色闪光什么的。”  
水门放下手上的卷轴，“写轮眼是宇智波一族特有的血继限界，是非常强大的瞳术，可以准确的观察敌人的行动，甚至复制对方的忍术、预测对方的下一步动作，还可以施展非常强力的幻术，普通忍者几乎无法抵抗写轮眼的幻术。尤其是……万花筒写轮眼。”说这话时水门看了看卡卡西的左眼，“你那次受伤就是因为万花筒写轮眼。”  
卡卡西知道水门所指，却并不知道“伤”就来源于自己的眼睛。  
“至于金色闪光……因为我用飞雷神的时候速度很快，头发又是金色，所以不知道为什么就有这个称号了……说起来我有个术叫螺旋闪光超轮舞吼三式，大概也有些关系？”  
卡卡西很想吐槽一下这个古怪的术名，但看着水门认真的样子又不好意思开口，于是想起了另一件事，“那……所谓暴露弱点，是说老师的术有什么问题吗？”  
“啊，是……只有两个人知道的弱点，”水门的语气带着些卡卡西无法分辨的情绪，“我在想怎么克服。”  
卡卡西以为那两人就是水门和发明飞雷神的二代目大人，他捡起卷轴看了看，稍作思考明白了这个术的弱点所在，“如果是空间感知力的问题，那能不能从这一方面下手？”  
“我也是这么想的，只是这种东西大多是天赋，要后天锻炼提升很难。”  
两人仔细研究着卷轴上每一个相关的内容，时间不知不觉的过去，茶已经凉了很久，余晖透过纸门照亮了和室——这样的设计是在提醒看书人，黄昏已至，用眼需谨慎。  
夕晒很暖，卡卡西伸了个懒腰，水门看着他的动作笑了起来。  
“……老师笑什么？”  
“只是觉得卡卡西这样很可爱。”  
卡卡西瞬间红了脸，清晨那个吻的触觉又浮现在他心头。  
“……卡卡西。”  
他应了一声，看着水门越过卷轴靠近他。  
“……我……还能……？”  
心跳声太大，卡卡西听不清水门说了什么。  
面罩再一次被拉下，水门把卡卡西推倒在榻榻米上。  
这次的吻不像清晨那样朦胧，倒更像是此刻笼罩着他们的阳光，让人浑身发烫。  
水门的眼里写满了怀念，卡卡西看到那其中的自己有着同样的表情。  
他们交换着唾液，某种熟悉的满足感抓住了卡卡西的心脏，以至于身体某处起了些反应。  
这种反应是这个年纪应该有的吗？  
不对……现在的自己是什么年纪？  
疑惑被水门伸进他上衣的手打破，胸前的红缨被爱抚着，卡卡西羞耻的闭上眼。  
可闭上眼他脑海里就浮现出另一幅画面——他与水门在冰冷的浴室里赤裸纠缠。  
什么时候的事？  
水门一声极细的闷哼使他睁开眼从异象里抽离。  
他们的身体紧紧贴合，卡卡西感觉到水门的某个地方在轻轻蹭着他，动作小心得就像害怕吓到他一样。  
再不想管那些奇异的幻象，他喘息着抱住水门的肩膀，挺身用那个地方回应水门的动作。  
这一下如同打开了什么开关，卡卡西的衣服被水门掀到胸口，那双唇慢慢移到他胸前含住一点舔舐，一只手隔着裤子抚摸他。  
快感来得太急，心脏好像要炸开，卡卡西本能的抱住水门作恶的头、用膝盖磨蹭着水门腿间的硬物，喉咙里泻出一声来不及压制的呻吟。  
然后和室的门被用力打开，鸣人一声呼喊卡在喉咙里上也不是下也不是——这少年以为卡卡西又头疼了。  
大概是眼前的画面太富有冲击力，直到水门匆匆整理好二人的衣物鸣人才反应过来。  
“啊，看到卡卡西老师的脸了。”  
卡卡西一时语塞，心想这对父子真是一样的天然呆。  
仅一个念头，这几日违和感瞬间爆发出来。  
卡卡西耳畔回响着“老师”这个称呼，那个红发女人的脸也渐渐清晰，他头晕脑胀，忍不住昏睡在夕阳的暖光里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鸣人：老爸，以后我是不是要带着耳塞睡觉？  
> 水门：我尽量把卡卡西的嘴堵住。  
> 鸣人：老爸打算用什么地方堵？  
> 水门：自来也老师都教了你什么？  
> 鸣人：我看的时候其实没什么感觉。  
> 水门：？？？  
> （剧透）水门在旗木家书房会忍不住是有原因的，但愿大家按得住朔茂爸爸的棺材板


	8. 暗涌 8 完结

这段时间卡卡西睡得很不安稳，如今他又开始做梦，而梦里带着护目镜的黑发少年与画着紫色面纹的棕发少女有了名字，卡卡西听见自己叫着“带土”和“琳”，拉着水门朝远处向他们笑着挥手的少年少女跑去，带土大喊着“卡卡西快一点！”，水门让他慢一点慢一点，可卡卡西却觉得自己慢一点就赶不上了。他自己也说不清究竟会赶不上什么，只是想再快一点到他们身边。  
当他赶到时带土却被压在一块巨石下，说着要把自己的左眼送给卡卡西。卡卡西怎么也推不开那块石头，伸手想拔出父亲的短刀，却发现背后空无一物，而父亲在远处向他喊着“快救同伴！”，身后的水门也不知何时走丢了。  
卡卡西来不及等待父亲，再回过头，却发现自己离奄奄一息的带土更远了，他孤身一人冲了过去，手上闪着电光，劈开沿路的敌人，耳边好像有一千只鸟在鸣叫，下一秒他披荆斩棘的电光洞穿了琳的心脏。  
琳慢慢倒下，水门也带着巨大的伤口倒在他触不到的血泊中，而父亲在更远的地方蜷缩着身体一动不动。  
梦里一片血色。  
卡卡西惊醒，他还在书房，身上盖着一张薄毯，隔壁卧室里传来鸣人安稳的鼾声，水门不知所踪。  
他冲到水池边洗刷着自己分明干净的右手，恍惚间这只大手仿佛不属于他。  
卡卡西闭着眼平复呼吸。  
脑海里那些梦的碎片慢慢组合起来，却瞬间被一股外力打散——那股力量来自他左眼上的绷带。  
半晌，他蹑手蹑脚的出了家门，他要去火影塔。  
他要去见火影大人，去见唯一可能知晓一切的人。  
夜风从耳畔呼啸而过，这次他终于看清了颜山，三代目的头像右边先后刻着水门和纲手的脸。  
卡卡西的脚步越来越快，水门之后的纲手好像在告诉他梦里死去的水门真的不会回来了。  
他在害怕，害怕这几天的水门只是一个幻觉。  
他像一个执行任务的优秀暗部一样隐去气息靠近火影室，而办公室里传来争吵声。  
“纲手，你不应该再把资源投入到卡卡西身上，既然他现在已经失去战斗能力，那只万花筒写轮眼就不能浪费掉。”这个老者的声音很耳熟，卡卡西好像在什么地方听过。  
‘什么都不要想。’现在这句话于他而言是刺耳的警告。  
“不可能！”纲手的声音很坚定，“旗木卡卡西不仅仅是一个优秀忍者，他是木叶的同伴，现在我们有机会让他恢复，木叶无论如何都不应该放弃他。团藏，收起你那一套把忍者当成工具的做派。”  
“是我的错，所以这件事我会负责到底。”水门的声音很微弱，但他活着这件事让卡卡西松了一口气。  
“……四代目，”说话的老者原来叫团藏，而四代目果然是对水门的称呼，“我不觉得你有发言权。什么漩涡一族的秘术，也许都是你达成目的的借口，至于你的目的，我都羞于说出口。”  
“团藏，我再说一次，忍者是人不是工具，人是有感情的。”纲手尽力反驳着，卡卡西听出了她的不忿，“我敬您为前辈，但在某些方面不敢苟同。这次行动得到所有上忍的支持，你无权中止。大家都了解水门和卡卡西，没有谁愿意目睹一场可以挽回的悲剧，也没有谁能眼睁睁看着‘拷贝忍者卡卡西’就此消失，作为忍者，大家都失去得太多。我希望你不会再做出超纲的举动。”  
只凭简单的几句话，所有的不和谐都被卡卡西串联起来。  
他没有继续听那些争论，纵身一跃赶往了演习场。

卡卡西立在木桩前，现在他很明显的发现自己是一个成年男人，比木桩还要高一些。  
抬起双臂，那个被他遗忘的印此刻呼之欲出。  
丑—卯—申  
查克拉本能的在右手上汇聚，然后是一千只鸟的鸣叫与蓝色电光，和梦里一模一样。  
似乎不久之前，那个说不出名字的团扇少年就在他面前努力尝试这个忍术。  
“雷遁·千鸟”，发动时仿佛一千只鸟发出鸣叫。  
梦里的一切都是真的，而自己现在的状况恐怕归咎于那只左眼——宇智波带土的礼物，一只万花筒写轮眼，他的同伴们在尽力帮助他恢复。  
久未出现的父亲不是外出任务，是确确实实的死去；带土和琳才是他的队友，都已经牺牲；而鸣人和樱……  
卡卡西看着那双属于成年人的手，猜想这些天的“队友”应该是他的学生。  
那水门呢？  
卡卡西灭掉电光，倒在草地上，半空中的月亮并不完满，但他很想告诉水门，今夜月色很美。  
单凭理智，卡卡西无法判断他和水门的关系，那些感情是失而复得，又是镜花水月。  
不远处有一阵微风，他知道水门来了，但没有靠近他。  
卡卡西好像有很多话想告诉水门，却不知道自己该说什么。  
水门还是顺着月色走来，躺在卡卡西身边。  
“……应该已经猜到了吧？”水门问他。  
卡卡西转身抱住这个金发男人，似乎想要努力确认他存在的真实性。  
“这次的伤真的很重，”这话好像是说自己，又好像在说水门，“你一定是某个非常非常重要的人，鸣人和樱也是吧？但是我想不起来。”  
“其实……一辈子想不起来也没关系，不论如何我都在你身边。”水门回应着他。  
“告诉我吧。”卡卡西想起办公室里纲手的话。  
水门抬起他的脸，两人目光对视，“真的要面对那些过去吗？”  
“我不想一辈子活在幻觉里。”如果这些天的一切都是幻觉，包括你。  
“我不是幻觉，卡卡西你看清楚，我不是。”  
卡卡西无法确认这一切，理智告诉他需要面对现实，“我知道那些梦都真实的发生过，我只是想知道……我到底怎么了，想知道现实究竟是什么样，还有现在的你到底是什么样。”  
二人在月色下相望，卡卡西觉得这一幕不久前就曾出现过，只是那时身边满是阴影。  
“……听我说个故事吗？”水门把手放在他左眼的绷带上，查克拉慢慢画出一个复杂的封印术图案，未等愣神的卡卡西回复，他就开了口，“以前，有一个十七岁的少年，在前辈的葬礼上见到了前辈的遗孤，那年那个孩子七岁，是个著名的天才，虽然年纪小却拥有一双能看清很多东西的眼睛，欠缺的只有阅历而已。少年对这个天才很感兴趣，所以有一天，少年按奈不住，很突然的向他搭讪……”  
故事里少年和天才有一段只属于彼此、幸福的时光，他们无话不谈，卡卡西想这两个人是相爱的。等到少年变成男人，天才也已经长成少年模样。男人选择像所有人一样组建一个家庭，那些旁人看不出的感情被二人压制成再普通不过的师生情谊，水门说男人以为一切都会慢慢过去，卡卡西却知道另一人一瞬心动就是一生。而后他们被命运摆弄，同伴一个接一个死去，天才甚至不得不接受杀死同伴的现实，没有了面对失去的勇气，两个人再无法压制情感、在深渊边缘徘徊，几乎突破所有底线。故事停在天才十四岁那年的十月十日，卡卡西没有问为什么，他知道那一年男人死了，天才失去最后一样重要的东西。  
这是他的故事，也是他和水门的故事。  
“卡卡西，你愿意接受这个故事吗？”左眼的封印有些松动，“如果可以……后来的事，我想听你说。”  
卡卡西很平静，这种平静不再是压抑后的伪装，而是面对现实的坦然。  
把过往变成另一个人口中的故事，其实并不那么令人难受，就好像抽身出来才看得清原来的自己。  
“解开封印吧。”他已经做好了准备。  
水门的手指微微颤抖，写轮眼强大的查克拉涌进卡卡西的大脑。  
意识世界只有海和天空，一切蓝得像水门的眼睛——十七岁时的水门也如同鸣人一般澄澈，不是暗流涌动的海，是不被遮蔽的晴天。  
水面上站着少年时的自己，卡卡西一步步走过去，脚下荡开涟漪。  
他向那个孤单的天才伸出右手，少年呆滞着抬起头，好像终于看清来人的模样，而后泪流满面。  
他们在海天相交的地方结下和解之印。  
于是回忆铺天盖地涌来。  
梦境终于清晰，从被父亲温柔的注视到失去父亲、失去最初的信仰，从靠在水门身上感受温暖与悸动到妥协于水门的选择，从与带土拌嘴时琳无瑕的笑脸，到带土被掩埋在祖国之外的黄土中、而他用带土的眼睛看着琳倒下，还有之后水门和他一起陷进沼泽，以及水门冰冷的墓碑。而另一些人的面孔更清晰起来，比如永远追逐着他的凯和递给他一串三色丸子的阿斯玛和红，三代目永远的慈祥与仁厚，大和被捉弄时的无奈，纲手和自来也的信任，以及鸣人、佐助和小樱，第七班任务里的那些磕磕绊绊，像极了最初的水门班。  
象征着过往的水门、代表着现在的鸣人与小樱，卡卡西过去的人生被水门的墓碑斩成两段，又在这短暂的、与他们共度的时光里重新连接起来。  
所有空洞都被爱填满。  
这是卡卡西与过去的和解。  
接受一切痛苦、黑暗和压抑，由自己拯救自己，也被所有爱他的人拯救。  
象征着悲剧的万花筒查克拉再不会使他迷茫。

睁眼时月亮已滑落到山的那一头，东方现出一丝曙光。  
回握住那只真实而温暖的手，旗木卡卡西终于可以坦然面对波风水门。  
“说好了，不会离开的。”  
“有话直说、说到做到，这可是我儿子教我的忍道。”  
有什么人在树林里跑动。  
“啊啊啊卡卡西老！卡卡西前辈！！”鸣人穿着睡衣奔来，身后跟着小樱。  
“鸣人你慢一点！”小樱嘴上这么说着，却也加快脚步赶到他们身边，两人弯腰喘着大气，头发上还沾着汗水。  
看来昨夜自己离开后，学生们就在到处找他了。  
水门将卡卡西拉起，他们的双手再没分开。  
“那个……你们是？”恢复的第一件事就是捉弄学生，这一点倒绝不会改变。  
小樱压下泪光，抬起头笑着看向卡卡西，“春野樱，是你的队友。”  
鸣人有一瞬的沮丧，很快也打起精神，“嗯嗯！我是漩涡鸣人，我们都是同伴啊我说。”  
水门第一次见到这样的第七班，也起了作恶的念头，却不是对两个小少年。  
他举起自己与卡卡西交握的手，“你们好啊，我是卡卡西的恋人。”  
这下卡卡西红了耳朵，几欲挣脱开水门，有些语无伦次，“就……水……你不要教孩子们一些奇怪的事情。”  
小樱最先反应过来，“孩子们？”  
“啊……啊？”鸣人好像也明白了什么。  
两个少年人扑向自己的老师，全然不顾老师身边的恋人。  
旭日升起，照亮整个第三演习场，不远处的慰灵碑熠熠生辉。

属于“失去”的故事或许长而艰涩，但后来还有更长更长的、关于“爱”的故事。  
这一次，故事会有新的结局。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老卡和水门被盯上是因为团藏作妖。  
> 什么？堍哥怎么办？月之眼和斑爷怎么办？关我什么事，我只是一只cp狗而已，咕咕咕。


	9. 暗涌 番外一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *第三章“不可说”部分的扩展，放进正文有点破坏流畅度，单独拎出来搞  
> *水门婚内出轨预警（这玩意儿是逃不掉了）  
> *未成年/偷窥/DIY/O幻想/镜面play/非dirty talk但角色发言可能导致不适

浴室里静得只有水滴声，冰冷的空气也无法消减身后人的温度。  
还有透过浴巾传来的，水门泪水的温度。  
一时间卡卡西心里只有悲戚，后颈上却落下一个轻柔的吻。  
被吻住的地方其实并不敏感，但卡卡西有了生理反应。  
在水门面前赤身裸体甚至起了情欲这件事实在是太羞耻。  
他弓起腰，想要把半勃的东西躲在浴巾下，镜子里却看得一清二楚。  
卡卡西看得见，水门也看得见。  
水门的手犹豫着向下，划过卡卡西的小腹，最终把那东西握在手里，两人的呼吸粗重起来。  
卡卡西难耐的弓起腰，撞上了水门裤子里的东西。  
水门的下体同样硬得发烫——这个认知让卡卡西的后穴痒了起来。  
前端被水门抚慰着，后穴也渴望什么东西，卡卡西终于晃起腰来，快感在冲击他的大脑。  
水门很难忍得住，卡卡西的动作于他就是邀请，他前后摆动着腰腹，像交媾一样撞击着卡卡西。  
浴巾终于被扯开，卡卡西完全赤裸着站在水门身前，一根手指进入他的后穴。  
水门的手指进入得毫无难度，那一瞬间有可怕的念头闪过。  
他停下所有动作，红着眼质问卡卡西，“……还有谁来过？”  
卡卡西没有说话，看向洗手台的抽屉，“只有你。”  
水门安下心来，抽出手指抚摸卡卡西光洁的大腿，极湿热的吻落满卡卡西的脖子，留下红印。  
水门嘲讽着自己的占有欲，卡卡西怎么会被别的什么人进入过。  
可有别的东西进去过，水门知道。  
“卡卡西，让我再看一次……”他说着卡卡西听不懂的话，“你自己来好吗？”  
卡卡西颤抖了一下，现如今他被欲望操控，于是放弃思考水门前半句话的深意，转而拉开抽屉——那最深处放着一只模具和一瓶润滑液，所谓“自己来”。  
模具并不大，十三岁的少年不可能容得下太大的东西——虽然马上就不是这样了。  
水门看着他在模具上摸满润滑液、按下开关，动作熟练的将震动着的东西塞进自己的后穴，呼吸更沉重起来。  
完全被模具进入后卡卡西双腿一软，水门接住了他，两人坐在地板上。  
“对不起……那天晚上我看到了，我本来是想去看看你睡得好不好，”水门打在他耳边的呼吸急促又炙热，而卡卡西此刻只能发出些呜咽，“你光着身子在书房里，撑着矮桌跪在榻榻米上，在我第一次、唯一一次在书房和朔茂前辈见面时坐的位置。”  
后穴的快感刺激得卡卡西眯起眼睛，只能任由水门在他耳边诉说某个被偷窥的夜晚。  
双腿被水门大大张开，镜子里吃着模具的小嘴和翘起的阴茎被二人一览无余，更何况水门正抱着他，在他耳边描绘那些画面。  
“和今天不一样……你先把我的苦无那一头塞进去插了几下，然后再换上这根东西。”水门舔着他的耳廓，“我原本很害怕，害怕你被人下了什么药，但是你在叫我的名字……”  
卡卡西脸红得不正常，偏过头与水门接吻。  
他确实常常在那个地方自慰，想象自己和水门在那里做爱，而书房却同时象征着父亲——于是那感觉就像在父亲面前被水门压在身下，每一次都很羞耻，每一次都刺激得他忘掉所有快感之外的事情，完全放空自己。  
与眼下在水门面前自慰的境况相比，卡卡西说不准哪一个更让他觉得刺激。  
后穴的快感一波又一波，水门接下来的话和镜子里的光景却让他不得不保持清醒，他只能喘息着压抑呻吟。  
“你叫着我名字射精的时候……我好想……”水门没有继续说下去，“连前面都没有碰，那天你射了三次……”  
一只手离开了卡卡西的腿，他知道水门在隔着裤子安慰自己。  
“我……我可能是个变态吧，我好嫉妒那根模具，我想冲到你身后把它抽出来然后自己……”水门的声音染上一些疯狂，甚至有些变调，嘴唇靠近卡卡西的侧脸，“我从来都以为我不会想这样对你，你才……我逃走了……但是那天晚上，我没办法冷静，我躲在河水里想着你射了好多……”  
卡卡西说不准是什么让自己达到一波高潮，他叫着身后人的名字，空气好像被从身体里抽离，精液粘在他自己的胸口，后穴绞紧了那根模具。  
“水门……”卡卡西转过身紧紧吻住水门，有呻吟从缝隙里漏出来，水门的衣物也被他扒得七零八落、扔在地上——包括那件火影袍。  
分开时唇间有一道银丝，卡卡西趴在水门腿间，解开水门的裤子抚摸那根因他而兴奋的东西，舌头忍不住舔过每个角落，而后卡卡西将那根他一直想要的东西含进嘴里。  
卡卡西也很想要，无论是哪张嘴都很想要。  
肉棒被吞吐着，镜子里卡卡西翘起屁股、小穴里插着发出嗡嗡声的模具，春光一览无余，卡卡西的口技很生疏，但水门觉得自己快射了。  
手指梳理着卡卡西的头发，水门几乎上不来一口气，“唔……卡卡西……我好想……好想……”想像那根模具一样操你。  
卡卡西愉悦的呻吟着，把水门漏在外面的部分努力含了进去，直抵喉咙，唾液从嘴角流到水门的耻毛上。  
水门终于按着卡卡西的头克制的挺动起来，仰着头再吸入一些冰冷的空气——他希望自己冷静下来，但哪里做得到呢？  
精关失守的瞬间水门抽了出来，白浊全落到卡卡西脸上。  
水门缓过神，看着卡卡西沾满他液体呻吟的模样却不由得再次兴奋起来。  
视线被浊液模糊的瞬间卡卡西又颤抖着射了一次，而后穴的高潮早已不知来了几波。  
但他们都还没有满足。  
卡卡西不断叫着水门的名字，把模具抽出来扔到一旁，按着水门就要将那根几乎是模具两倍粗的东西放进后穴里。  
然后被水门止住了动作、压在镜子上。  
水门用浴巾小心擦去他脸上的浊液，就像自己将什么东西弄脏了一样。  
“够了。”  
不够，根本不够，就当是最后一次。  
但卡卡西没有那么说，他只是抱着水门亲吻、呻吟，抚摸水门的身体，“做吧，求你了，我想要。”  
水门还在忍耐，低头再次堵住卡卡西的嘴，牵过他的手放在自己热度未减的肉棒上。  
卡卡西摇了摇头、脱出那个吻，抽出手将沾染到的液体送进开合的小穴。  
你看，它真的很想要你。  
“你也想的……现在就可以，就现在好不好？”我们只有现在了。  
为什么会说出这么……  
水门本就在理智的边缘，现在彻底没了分寸——没有谁被这样邀请时会忍得住。  
他蹬下最后的衣物，手指草草扩张了几下穴口，然后在挺身进入的瞬间发出叹喂，吻着卡卡西的脖子就是一阵肖想已久的抽插。  
卡卡西浪叫着，被填满的好像不只是后穴，他抱紧了水门的腰腹，身后的镜子被捂得发热。  
粗大的东西和紧致的肉壁让两个人失去理智。  
“啊啊啊……好……好棒……”卡卡西随着被抽插的节奏呻吟，他几乎已经说不出话了，音节全被快感击碎在喉咙里，从心脏炸出的情感将他整个人麻痹，双腿和腰腹忍不住痉挛起来，脚趾都蜷缩在一起。  
水门用舌头品尝卡卡西的乳头，双手在身下人的腿上情色的抚摸，欲望攻陷他的一切思维、使他此刻只想粗暴的操弄卡卡西。  
肉壁突然紧紧绞住他，水门忍不住闭眼发出低吼，动作更激烈起来。  
再睁眼卡卡西已经哭了出来，唾液和泪液挂在他脸上。  
然后被激烈冲撞的人又射出浊液来。  
——能让卡卡西变成这样的只有我。  
卡卡西已经没了力气，水门尽力停下出入的动作，抱起卡卡西、靠在镜子对面的墙上，倒影里他们交合的地方那么显眼，润滑液被打成白色的泡沫沾染在卡卡西的臀肉上，而卡卡西本该光洁的却被镜子磨红的背让他生出罪恶感，紧接着他看清了那张疯狂得不像自己的脸。  
什么道德枷锁，什么常人的认知，此刻全部消失。  
没有年龄，没有师生，没有性别，那些被压抑太久的东西冲破他的心脏蔓延到全身。  
他从没把卡卡西当成真正的小孩子，卡卡西在他面前也从不像一个小孩子，他们从来把对方放在对等的位置上。  
外人眼里好像师生间的撒娇和友人间的同行，于他们而言其实几乎与恋人无异。  
只是后来他们不得不成为“师生”，一切都是他波风水门的错，是他太天真以为自己可以放下。  
水门从没在性爱中如此幸福过，他爱的人此刻就在怀中，水门啄着卡卡西的嘴唇，这吻纯洁得与当下的状况格格不入。  
就着插入的姿势，他将卡卡西反转过去面对镜子，而后握着卡卡西的腰继续大力享受那个销魂的小穴，卡卡西被这一举动刺激得大叫几声。  
“卡……卡卡西，你看，”水门吻了吻卡卡西的后颈，“我好高兴……好高兴……”  
被呼唤的人瞪大了眼睛，镜子里是自己的小穴被水门的东西蹂躏得翻出嫩肉的画面，卡卡西感觉自己快疯了，他只能以羞耻的呻吟和紧缩的肉壁回应这一切。  
水门一声声叫着他的名字，那些音节冲撞着他的心，但他再没法思考，也不想去思考了。  
那些停留在想象中的快乐此刻都有了实感，往后余生他再不会忘记这一天，这似乎终于完成夙愿的时刻。  
卡卡西伸手引过水门的脸，在最后一吻中释放所有不堪的情绪，任由自己在欲海里沉浮。  
对他来说，这一切都是宣告死亡前的狂欢，是绝症病人度过生命最后的欢乐时光。  
可那些被他努力躲藏在情欲之下的东西，水门都接收到了，于是海水掀起巨浪，冲出眼眶，打在卡卡西脸上。  
男人在爱人身上用力耕耘、发出低吼，将所有爱意撒进爱人的身体里，看着爱人在由他而起的巨大快感中颤抖着失禁。  
卡卡西想，一切都该结束了。


	10. 暗涌 番外二

内含鸣佐注意  
简短粗糙

鸣人：爸，我现在还是没明白，你到底是怎么治好“失去”PTSD的？  
水门：你知道这个干什么？  
鸣人：佐助得了“朋友”PTSD啊我说。  
水门：我觉得挺简单的呀，佐助喜欢你吗？  
鸣人：这有什么关系？  
水门：因为卡卡西喜欢我，所以我就治好了。  
鸣人：？？？

鸣人：卡卡西老师，你当时怎么被老爸治好的？  
卡卡西：治什么？我又没病。  
鸣人：……换个问法，佐助得了“朋友”PTSD，怎么办啊我说？  
卡卡西：病症如何？  
鸣人：就是我和他告白，但他和我说我是他唯一的朋友。  
卡卡西：嗯……没救了，放弃吧。  
鸣人：？？？

樱：首先，你得告诉佐助，你再也不把他当最好的朋友了。  
鸣人：然后他就会打我，说什么“打断手脚也要让我认他这个朋友”。  
樱：没救了，抬走下一个。  
鸣人：？？？

自来也：听我的，直接上，当年你爸就是这么干的。  
鸣人：？？？  
自来也：不然你以为他们在演习场数星星看月亮吹着冷风纯聊天？  
四代目火影风评被害。

**Author's Note:**

> 九喇嘛：这位把老子分开封印还带进死神肚子里的波风先生，请放开我的后颈皮。  
> 本文配合王菲的《暗涌》食用效果更佳，一定要是粤语版。


End file.
